


Soy Lago means I love you

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha Carlos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Carlos and Lando finally meet again after the lock down in chapter 2, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From friends to lovers, Good Byes, Hurt/Comfort, Lando being a jealous little Omega, Lando is afraid about the future, Lando meets his new team-mate in chapter 3, Love, M/M, Omega Lando, Slow Burn, Trust, and he is horrified about Alpha Daniel, but Carlos and also Max are there to help to get Lando comfortable around the other Alpha, hardcore jealous Lando in chapter 4, last race of the season, many tears on Lando's side, the first chapter is about Carlos leaving the team and Lando dealing with it, the start of a new chapter in their lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: This story is mostly about a crying Lando and this Lando is actually me in real life.It's my try to deal with Carlos leaving the team and also Lando..
Relationships: Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 57
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly about a crying Lando and this Lando is actually me in real life.
> 
> It's my try to deal with Carlos leaving the team and also Lando..

It came unexpected. Especially for Lando, but probably also for Carlos himself. It was in the middle of April, Lando had stopped to count the days since a longer time, he had totally forgotten about how many weeks of isolation he had already behind himself, when one day changed just everything.

There were already rumours since a longer time going around, that Sebastian wasn’t feeling comfortable at Ferrari any more and wanted to leave the team. Everyone on the paddock had already heard about it and if not, you could see it with your own eyes by the man.

Of course, also Lando had heard about it and till that day he hadn’t thought about it more than three seconds, but that changed when he got a call from Zak that Sebastian probably really leave Ferrari with the end of this season.

It became more and more likely with every hour and Ferrari had also already contacted Carlos about the free seat they will have in the next season. Only then Lando understood and a cold shiver ran down his back.

Zak also couldn’t tell him anything more about it and Lando had to be satisfied with that information for now. But still he had to think about it the whole day long. What if? But still he tried to forget about it. Maybe Sebastian’s leave was only a rumour, who knew? He really shouldn’t break his head about it already now. About something that maybe won’t ever happen.

But that changed once again, when Lando got a call from Andreas a few days later, that it was now official, at least between the teams. Sebastian wanted to leave Ferrari and the talks between the red team and Carlos had already become louder and more serious.

Latest then, Lando began to panic. What if Carlos will take their offer? But that just couldn’t be, right? The Spaniard had already said it so often, also to himself, when it was just the two of them, he liked his place at McLaren. He enjoyed every second, admired the progress they have done through the last months and he felt like home, like a family at McLaren. He wouldn’t leave.

Or maybe would he?

Lando asked himself what he would do, if Ferrari would suddenly stand in front of his door and would offer him a seat. It did sound wrong, because Lando himself loved his current team as well, but a Ferrari was a Ferrari, the most iconic team in the history of Formula One.

Almost every little boy dreamed about driving this red car one day, and if Lando was serious he did count to these boys himself, when he was younger. And overall their cars were way faster than the McLaren's today.

Carlos would have a chance to get podiums, when not even wins. He would deserve it so much. And who said he wasn’t able to even win the championship with them? Everything could happen and just thinking about it made the young Brit all excited.

But then there was this problem that Ferrari was Ferrari and their strategy was sometimes really questionable. And it would be more than obvious that Charles, as much as Lando liked his friend, would be their number one driver.

Maybe Ferrari even hated it, that they needed a second driver for the next season. Best they probably only wanted to focus on Charles and no one else. But they had to get a second driver, the rules said so.

So they wanted to look for a good, decent driver, who will get them save points for the constructor championship, but also someone who won’t get into Charles way during races. And Lando sure as hell didn’t want Carlos to be that one. He deserved more than that.

He deserved a chance, a real chance to prove himself. But maybe they won’t even give him one chance and he just had to play along their stupid rules. And Ferrari also really wasn’t a family like McLaren was.

But actually they were all only here for one destination. To win races. That was their job, why they were actually here. Not to find new friends, a second family or something like that. They all wanted to win, to get addicted to that feeling. And right now everything seemed like Carlos will find that more likely by Ferrari than by McLaren.

But what if Carlos put all his faith into the next season and the new motors? What if their team will become better and better and they will be able to fight for podiums constantly? What if Carlos believes in them more than at the clowns at Ferrari? Why had this offer come right now? It was one season too soon.

Lando really didn’t know what his team-mate was thinking right now. Best he just wanted to grab his phone and call him, but Carlos sure had better and more important things to do right now, than talking to him. He really didn’t want to bother him at the moment.

But even when Lando was already pretty concerned about his friend’s future, he was also worried about his own. Because Carlos wasn’t only his team-mate, he was also his friend, his best friend actually, the only Alpha he had ever trusted and felt comfortable around.

Since the very beginning even. Carlos was always so kind to him, he had understanding about him being a typical Omega. All small, shy and scared. Especially when something was new to him, like his first year in Formula One and also when an Alpha was constantly close to him, like the Spaniard himself.

Never before in his life Lando had to be alone with an Alpha. It was the worst thing ever, when he got to know who his team-mate will be and that he was an Alpha. He was scared to his bones, couldn’t sleep for days and felt ill constantly.

Of course, their team was also aware about that and let them much time to get to know each other. Carlos was all patient and slowly with him in the beginning. He made sure they were never alone, while they still tried to get to know each other. But since the very first second even, Lando had the feeling that he could trust the older one.

Even when first his instincts weren’t the same opinion as his heart. But Carlos quickly showed him, that he really didn’t have to be scared around him. He won’t ever hurt him or take advance of him because he was so much weaker than him.

The Spaniard treated him with respect and Lando liked that the most about him.

During their way together, they became closer and closer. They became friends, someone they could trust, especially someone Lando could trust when he needed it the most.

Carlos had always made sure to not be too close to him in the beginning, he waited till Lando had made the first step and he could still remember how damn good it had felt, when the older one had finally wrapped his arms around him and had pulled him closer.

They were all alone for the first time then. Lando had winced the second he was aware about that. With his head dropped to the ground, but with his best puppy eyes he looked at him through his lashes all innocently. He slowly sneaked closer to him. Looking for affection and protection.

Lando bowed himself in front of the Alpha, showed him so his respect and that he exactly knew Carlos was so much stronger than him and he didn’t have a chance against him. But still he had searched for his near, because he was also aware about that he could trust him and he won’t hurt him.

Without hesitant, the older one opened his arms for him all welcoming. Quickly Lando had moved closer, like the Alpha’s warm, strong body was magnetic. Still a little unsure, the younger one hadn’t wrapped his arms around his middle, instead he let them in front of his own chest, so he could hold himself strongly onto Carlos’ shirt. Because he had needed to hold himself onto something at that moment, because his heart was racing as fast as his car inside his chest.

The young Omega had tilted his head to one side, had bared the whole length of his neck, had offered it and also himself to the Alpha voluntary. The moment the tip of the Carlos’ nose touched the sensitive skin there and finally floated up and down his bare neck, Lando began to shiver, because he was never that vulnerable in his life before.

Carlos could end his life so easily right now. The Omega had laid his own life and all his trust into his hands right then and all what the Alpha did, was sniffing his sweet scent deep inside his lungs and purred softly in affection and sympathy.

The tension disappeared instantly, Lando’s shoulders dropped and he gave in the Alpha’s pleasure. It was trust, deep trust they shared at that moment. So pure and vulnerable at the same time.

Lando had felt so welcomed in Carlos’ arms, so secure and also arrived. Nothing on the Alpha did scary him any more and when the Spaniard had also leaned down to bury his nose deep inside his curls to sniff his scent there as well and he had let out sounds of acceptation and protection, Lando knew Carlos would never hurt him and he would also never let it happen that someone will hurt him.

Relieved he had pulled his own nose into the curve of the Alpha’s neck and like the little puppy he was, he purred in affection. Never before he had smelled such a delicious scent before. Since that, Lando was actually addicted to his team-mate’s scent, his near and his attention.

Lando didn’t even want to think about what it will mean for him, for their friendship, if Carlos would really leave the team. He would get a new team-mate and only that thought made him anxious. What if the new one will be an Alpha, who won’t be that understanding and nice like Carlos? What if that Alpha will take advance of him? What if he will hurt him?

What will happen to Carlos and himself? Will their friendship break under the distance? Because the Spaniard will move to Italy or at least closer to the factory. They probably won’t see each other that often any more outside their jobs. They won’t be able to spend much time in their privacy together like they were used to.

And also when they will travel around the world in their jobs, they probably won’t see each other that often and long any more. With being in different teams it won’t be that easy any more to spend time together. Maybe they weren’t even allowed to do so any more.

But Lando needed Carlos. He needed him so much like no one could imagine. He needed him close to feel safe and comfortable under all these Alphas and also Betas. He needed his closeness, his scent, his near, his warmth to go on.

Nothing would ever be like before any more. They won’t have so much fun any more and maybe Carlos would even forget him at his new team. Charles was a Beta, but that didn’t mean that the two of them will create an even deeper and stronger bond than they had.

Lando really didn’t know what he would do without the Spaniard and all he could do was waiting and praying to god that maybe Carlos will decide for McLaren, for him. And till then, his thoughts and worries almost killed him.

One minute he was sure about that his friend won’t leave their team, but in the next minute he wasn’t so sure about it any more and just thought about the benefits he would have there and that he actually couldn’t say no to their offer. It was an emotional pool. One second warm, the next ice-cold. One second believe, the next despair.

Lando needed certainty, soon, or he will get crazy. He was so close to tears since days, but he had somehow always managed it to keep it together. The young Omega tried to stay strong, because he knew once started, he wouldn’t be able to stop any more.

How often he was already that close to call his friend and beg him to not leave him. To tell him how much he needed him and that he couldn’t do that all without him. But Lando knew it would have been wrong. Who was he to influence Carlos’ decision?

It would have been too selfish, even for him, after everything the Spaniard had already done for him. After Carlos had looked after him the whole time long and had made sure he was alright. After he had made him feel comfortable in this world, in the team. After he had showed him some tricks, helped him wherever he could and made him believe in himself.

It needed five whole days of angst and sickness, till Lando’s phone did ring on top of his couch. He ran instantly to it the second he had heard it, let drop everything he was currently doing. The young Brit almost tipped over his own feet during the process and sprang on the couch from behind to get to his phone as fast as possible.

Lando was waiting for Carlos’ call already since such a long time, but suddenly he felt even sicker, when he saw the caller’s ID and that it was indeed his friend, who tried to contact him via face time.

“Hola, carino.” Carlos greeted him, he even tried to look and sound like always, but he didn’t. Lando already knew him too good for that. The Omega exactly knew what that meant and all he could do was watching his friend with an opened mouth.

Because Lando didn’t response anything, the Spaniard went on, when he asked “How are you, Lando?” But the younger one didn’t response to it, he hadn’t even heard his friend’s well-meant question, instead he asked that one question he had wanted to ask him since days.

“Have you already decided?”

Actually Carlos wouldn’t have needed to answer anything to that, because his expression and body language already told Lando everything he needed to know, but still he nodded slowly his head and said all quietly, almost whispered into the phone

“Yes. I will drive for Ferrari in the next season.”

If Lando was serious, he had actually already known that since the beginning. No one, not even Carlos could decline such an offer. Lando had already prepared himself for this. He had told himself for days, even in his dreams, to what he wanted to tell his friend then. But even if he had already practised it so often inside his head, he still failed pitifully.

The last thing he had actually wanted to do was crying in front of the Alpha, but it was now the first thing he did. Lando could feel the way his eyes were getting hot and did burn almost painfully. He just couldn’t hold the tears back any more, they were present inside his eyes since days and now they just break free without asking him for his permission.

His lower lip was shaking, tears were rolling uncontrollable down his cheeks, made their ways to his chin rapid and before he hid his face behind his hands, because he didn’t want Carlos to see him like that, he still managed to whimper “I’m happy for you, Carlos.”

Careless he had dropped his phone onto the couch, so the Spaniard could only hear him crying, but couldn’t see him any more. It was quiet for the next moments, or at least Lando couldn’t hear anything through his own sobs and whimpers, till Carlos’ soft voice reached his ears again

“Oh, carino. Please, don’t cry. Please.” The Spaniard’s own voice did sound broken and thin. But Lando couldn’t stop any more, after he had started. His biggest nightmare had come true and he couldn’t and also shouldn’t change it.

Seconds or maybe even minutes passed by, the young Brit couldn’t exactly tell any more, till he could hear Carlos speaking all calmly to him again “Lando, please. Look at me. I want to look into your eyes.”

After the little Omega had whipped the tears away from his cheeks and had sniffed deep, he took his phone into his shaking hand again. Lando tried to hide half of his tear strained face behind his angled legs, while he looked up at his friend with big, glassy eyes.

“I’m sorry, Carlos. But believe me, I’m really happy for you.” Lando tried to tell him again, even when his voice did break in the end once more and his view got also blurry again. “I know, carino. I know you do. But believe me, this decision really wasn’t easy for me to make. The last thing I have wanted to do was to make you cry.”

Carlos offered his friend a soft smile, but this time he failed pitifully and Lando had to watch for the first time then how a single tear rolled over the edge of his best friend’s eye. Lando meant so much to Carlos and best he had wanted to take him with him, if he only could. But he couldn’t. It wasn’t possible. Both knew that.

Lando tried to response the smile, but he failed as well. Silent tears were now running down his face and best he wanted to crawl through the phone to finally be close to his friend again.

It was already so long since the last time they had seen each other in person, to be able to get close and enjoy each other’s company. Lando missed his friend, with his whole heart and so he told him now “I miss you, Carlos.”

“I miss you too, carino. So much. But we will see each other again soon, I promise.” Understanding Lando nodded his head, even when he would have preferred it to have him right next to him right now.

“I’m really sorry to tell you something like that through the phone, but I have wanted you to be the first one to know.” Once again the Omega nodded his head, before he waited for the Spaniard to go on. “I know you are afraid about the future, carino. But you really don’t have to be. I have already talked with Zak and Andreas about it and if I’m serious it made it easier for me to make my decision, when I found out that Daniel will be your new team-mate.”

“Daniel?” Lando repeated in shock, he began to panic instantly. “But he is an Alpha.” He whined desperately and felt even sicker than he had already felt before. “Yeah, that’s true, carino. But you know Daniel, you are friends. And he would never hurt you. And you are also friends with Max, the two of them are a pack, have already even mated. You really don’t have to be scared, carino. Everything will be good, you will see.”

“But what if he hurts me? I can’t trust him, he is an Alpha.” Lando whined out, feeling already damn uncomfortable just thinking about it all. And he also knew it was rude from him to talk about an Alpha like that, but he really couldn’t help himself any more. But Carlos kept all calm, when he tried to secure him patiently “He won’t ever hurt you, carino. And you can trust him, you already have.”

“That’s not the same. I was never alone with him.” Lando told him desperately to make him understand his situation and that there was only one Alpha he did trust. The little Omega was already now all overwhelmed with the new situation. “You have also trusted me, carino.” The Alpha remembered him about that and tried to calm him down, but he didn’t know that nothing could calm him down right now.

“That’s also not the same, Carlos. I want you, only you. I’m happy for you, but I also don’t want to lose you. I know I’m selfish, unfair and also cheeky, but I’m so damn scared about the future. I just want it to stay like it was. Forever.” It was dangerous to talk to an Alpha like that, but Lando was aware about that Carlos won’t ever hurt him.

“You have always known that this wasn’t possible, carino.” Carlos was right, Lando knew that, but still he didn’t want to believe it. “Yeah, but not so soon. We only had one season together.” He complained. “I know, carino. I know. But we also still have this one and even after, nothing will change about our friendship.”

“You don’t know that. You can’t know that.” Lando whispered, already close to tear up again. He knew it was wrong and also dangerous to contradict an Alpha, he would never be able to win a fight, but this one was Carlos. His Carlos. “No, I know that, carino. We will always stay together, I will always be there for you, when you need me. We will do that together, I promise you.”

“Really?” The Omega wanted to hear once more to feel at least a little more secure. “Really, carino. You can believe me. I promise you with everything I have.” Agreeing, Lando nodded his head and breathed in to calm down his nerves.

“That’s right. Try to calm down, carino. Are you still all alone?” He wanted to know, obviously worried about his being. Lando only nodded his head, when he had got remembered about his family and how much he missed them as well.

Carlos didn’t seem to like his answer, but still he nodded his head in acceptance. They kept on talking with each other, Lando wanted to know everything about Carlos’ contract to Ferrari and how this all happened. The Spaniard also told him, that they will make the news official in about one month.

They talked a half eternity with each other, till they both became silent and only watched each other through their phones any more. How bad Lando wished to be able to smell his friend’s scent right now, to cuddle himself against his chest and pure in affection.

Carlos had just wanted to say something, when they could both hear his father calling for him. After some more moments of looking at each other, the Spaniard finally said “I have to go now, carino. Will you be okay on your own?” He had wanted to know, even if Lando was aware about that also his Carlos couldn’t change his situation and come over to him so easily.

The younger one finally only nodded his head, even when both of them knew it was a lie. “Okay, just call me if you need anything or you just want to talk. I’m always here for you. See you soon. Take care of yourself. Goodbye, carino.”

“Goodbye, Carlos. Stay safe.” Lando answered, but both couldn’t or didn’t want to end their call. They didn’t bring it over their hearts. It was finally the older one, who smiled into the camera for one more time, before he reached for his phone to end the call.

But before he could do so, Lando panicked and stopped him with calling his name. “Carlos?” The Spaniard hummed in response and waited all patiently for him to go on. Lando had wanted to tell him something, but he didn’t know how to form the words. He had wanted to let him know how much he meant to him, how glad he was for him being in his life.

Finally, all what came over his lips were the stupid words “Soy lago.” Carlos smiled to himself about that memory they did share, before he whispered back, because he had got it what the Omega had tried to tell him “Soy lago, Lando. Soy lago.”

They did really end their call right then and after sitting all alone in his living room, staring at the wall opposite of him, while clear, thick tears were silently running down his face, Lando did the worst he could have done at that moment.

He searched for every unboxed, for every interview about them, watched every video he could find on YouTube about Carlos and himself. He cried his eyes out, because he knew that was all over now.

Yeah, the Spaniard was right, they still had this season, but it won’t be the same any more. Lando was already aware about that and that knowledge made him sob even deeper and harder.

He had lost his sense of time, since how long he was already laying like a foetus on top of his couch and tortured himself with the videos, when suddenly his phone did ring and broke his spiral of sadness. It was his mum. Lando quickly tried to whip the tears with the sleeve of his hoodie away and sniffed a few times, before he answered the call.

“Lando, sweetheart. Carlos has called me and told me the news. How are you, my little boy?” She asked all worried into the phone and only because she had mentioned his friend’s name, Lando began to tear up all badly once again.

His mum tried to calm him down as good as she could through the phone, but after twenty minutes she gave up and said determined into the phone “I’m with you as fast as I can, sweetheart. Hold on, I’m already on my way.”

First Lando hadn’t even realized her words, he was too desperately to think about Carlos and when her words had still finally made their way to his brain and he understood the meaning of them, he just couldn’t believe it.

But before Lando could even make himself hopes that his mum would really drive through the quarantine to get to him, she already stormed through his front door and took him finally into her arms. “It’s okay, my little boy. I have got you. You aren’t alone any more, you were already for too long. You will come with dad and me home now. Everything will be good.”

A half eternity, Lando held himself onto his mother as strong as he could, until she and his dad switched places, so she could pack her son’s stuff into a bag. Somehow his parents had managed it to manoeuvre him into the car, his mother stayed with him in the back seat.

Finally, being at the farmhouse the Omega had grown up, she had wrapped him all tightly into a fluffy blanket and forced him stay on their couch for the rest of the day. Lando was never alone, since he was back at his parent’s place.

Someone was always close to him, kept his company. Right after he had arrived, his mum had made him some tea and after the cup was empty and the liquid did warm him from inside now, she had laid her son’s head on top of her lap and moved her fingers slowly through his curls, till Lando had fallen asleep like that.

Also his father was holding him close, his brother was sitting right next to him and held his hand, his sisters were sandwiching him and kissed alternately his tear strained cheeks. In the evening, his mother had forced him to eat at least some spoons of the chicken soup she had made for him.

His younger sister had offered Lando to stay with him during the night, but because they had already done so much for him, he secured them all he was alright, when he got to bed early.

While he laid there in his old childhood bed and looked up at the ceiling, a thought crossed his mind he never had in his life before. But still, that thought didn’t want to leave him any more. Lando needed to know the truth or he won’t find his peace tonight.

He searched for his phone and tipped Carlos’ number, who answered his call instantly. “Hola, carino.” He greeted him happy, even when Lando could tell that the Alpha had obviously also a hard day. “Hola, Carlos.” The younger one did response and asked himself how horrible he actually looked like after the many tears he had spent today.

“How are you, carino?” The Spaniard wanted to know, even when Lando’s appearance was probably already answer enough. “Better. I’m at my parent’s place now.” Lando told him to which Carlos nodded understanding his head, but still he asked a little worried “Are you mad at me for calling your mother? I’m sorry, but I just had to. I couldn’t stand the thought that you are all alone in that big house. I wanted to know you are safe and have your loved once around you, who will take good care of you.”

Truthfully, the younger one shook his head and answered “No, of course I’m not mad at you, Carlos. I should have get over to them already since a longer time. It feels good to be at home again.” The Spaniard offered him a warm smile, while he whispered “That’s good to hear, carino.”

They went silent, only stared at each other faces trough their phones, listened to their soft breathings. “Carlos?” Lando finally asked into the silence. The older one hummed in response, waited patiently for him to go on. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, carino. You can ask me whatever you want.” Carlos answered, his voice was also only a whisper any more. “I have asked myself.. I was wondering.. Maybe.. I don’t know..” Lando fought with himself, he didn’t know the right words for to form this important question.

“Tell me, carino. Just tell me. It’s me.” The Alpha tried to help him, his eyes so warm and his lips formed into that familiar smile to calm down his nerves. After Lando had breathed deep inside his lungs for one more time, he finally had found the courage he had searched for to say it out loud.

“Are the two of us.. Are we a pack?” His voice was only a small whisper any more, too afraid to cross a line with asking an Alpha so. Carlos thought about it for some seconds, seconds which felt for Lando like hours, but then the older one looked back right into his eyes and told him smiling “Yeah, I think so, carino. You and me, we are a pack. We are together and we will always stick together.”

That was all Lando had needed to hear to finally find his peace. He felt so much lighter, so much better after hearing that from the Alpha’s own lips. Quickly Lando agreed to that, even when it wasn’t a question. From one second to the other the younger one could suddenly tell how heavy his eyes had become, he had much trouble to keep them open any more.

“You should go to sleep, carino. Get yourself some rest after today.” Carlos whispered softly, his instincts came to live, while watching the young Omega like that. He had the need to protect the little pup, while he was sleeping and all vulnerable. It made the Alpha in himself almost crazy to not being able to hold him and keep him safe, but Carlos also knew he was in good hands at his family’s place, they will take care of him.

Lando yawned long and rubbed his tired eyes with his fist. “Maybe you are right. I will go to bed now. Good night, Carlos. Sleep well.” The younger one already made himself all comfortable, he let out noises of comfort, even purred and caused the Alpha’s heart so to swell thick.

“Buenas noches, carino. Duerma bien.” Carlos wished him and watched his little friend for some more. Lando had almost entered the land of dreams, when he heard his friend’s voice once more “Soy Lago, Lando.”

He smiled to himself, his eyes being still closed, but his heart was all warm and he felt so loved. “Soy Lago, Carlos. Soy Lago.” The younger one repeated, before he really fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lando stayed at his parent’s place for two weeks. It was great to finally spend some quality time with his parents and siblings again after such a long time and they all did a very good job with disturbing him and keeping him busy. But the fact that Carlos will leave the team with the end of this season was just always present in the back of his head.

When the little Omega was finally alone at his own house again, he tried to disturb himself as good as possible with training, because he wasn’t that persistent with his training and also eating habits in the last time, but overall he spent his time with playing on his simulator or PC.

Carlos and Lando had contact every day. Either they were talking to each other on the phone or via facetime, they were writing each other messages over the whole day or they were playing together on their simulators.

The younger one could tell that his friend gave his very best to make him feel good, as good as possible while he was still so far away and their pack being separated. They also talked a lot. Lando needed that, he needed secureness, he needed answers, he needed confirmations.

But when the news about the Spaniard leaving McLaren became official in the middle of May, Lando got fully confronted with it again. Sure, also before he had often cried about his best friend leaving, but since he had read the news on the official Formula One page, Lando realized it would really happen.

He knew that already before as well, but now everyone knew it and there was no way back any more. Lando will lose Carlos. Just when they had become a pack, something the young Brit hadn’t thought he would ever belong to.

And especially not with someone like Carlos. But it seemed like this Alpha was maybe waiting for him, because it was a mystery for Lando why his friend still wasn’t a member of another pack before.

Since that day the young Omega cried daily multiple, mostly when he was lying in bed. He didn’t feel alone, sure it had been very nice to be around his family, but he didn’t bother about being alone in his house. But Lando did indeed bother about being alone here without Carlos. He needed his Alpha so much, to finally hold onto him again, since he knew they were a pack.

In the middle of June, the Spaniard was finally allowed to leave his country again and he flew with the next best airplane to London. Lando knew his plane had landed very early this morning and best he had wanted to pick him up from the airport in the second he had stepped on English soil, but the young Omega didn’t want to be annoying, clingy or too pushy.

The Alpha was probably tired and first wanted to get to his flat, before they will meet at the factory. At least Lando had thought so, while he was on his way. He had thought he will be the first one from the drivers at their factory and he will have to wait there for some more to finally see the Alpha again, but he should be wrong.

The Spaniard had chosen the direct way from the airport over to their factory and when Lando finally entered one of the meeting rooms and saw the Alpha standing there right in front of him, so reachable but still so far away, he did freeze.

“Lando.” Carlos said his name all happily and excited, he was probably as glad as Lando himself to finally see each other again. Just hearing his own name coming from the Alpha’s lips made the younger one weak and without even wanting it he could feel hot tears burning in his eyes.

The little Omega didn’t care about the room being full of team members, he just couldn’t hold his feelings back any more after such a long time being without him. “Carlos.” Lando whined, before he hurried over to where the older one was standing already with opened arms and he crashed wildly against his chest.

With both of his hands he was holding onto Carlos by the back of his shirt, while he sobbed deeply and cried tears of sadness and relieve. “Lando. Oh my sweet, little Lando. It’s okay. Everything is good. I’m finally here now.” The Spaniard whispered into his curls, while he softly rocked him back and forth in his arms and stroked calmly his back.

When the Alpha got it that Lando won’t be able to calm down anytime soon, he lifted his head from where he had buried his nose deep inside the young Omega’s curls, and looked at the people around himself “Can you give us a minute?”

Sure they did understand. They all exactly knew that this whole situation was hard for them, especially for Lando. Even when they didn’t have a clue about how hard it actually really was for the younger one.

Gently Carlos finally guided them over to the sofa in the corner, when they were finally all alone. He lifted the Omega up onto his lap, softly pulled his head at the curve of his neck and cradled him, while he was holding him close and kept stroking his head and back.

The Alpha let the little one cry out, till no tears were left and his body was too weak to keep going. “I have missed you so much.” Lando whined out between these deep sobs, which let his whole body shake and tremble.

To calm down his nerves and make the little Omega finally realize that he was really here and all safe now, Carlos pulled his face against his warm neck, so he could sniff in his so familiar Alpha scent.

Lando purred in response, buried his nose even deeper into the soft flesh, before he nuzzled the Alpha’s neck in affection and respect. Carlos could exactly feel how the Omega’s body relaxed and his sobs finally choked. The Spaniard growled softly and cooed, while he huddled the little one closer against his body.

“I have also missed you so much, my little Omega. But I’m here now. I will take care of you, I promise.” With the back of his hands, Lando whipped the rest of his tears away, before he sniffed and finally looked up at the Alpha’s so soft eyes.

“How long will you stay?” Lando wanted to know, because he knew his friend couldn’t stay forever, even when he had wanted him to do so. “For seven days, my little Omega. I just need to go back to Spain for one more time, before this season will finally start.”

Understanding Lando nodded his head, even when he was already now sad about the Alpha leaving him so soon again. “Hey, Lando.” Carlos stopped his thoughts, when he lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. “Don’t think about today in seven days. Think about right now. You are here in my arms, I have got you and if you want we can stay every minute together the next week.”

Wildly agreeing, the young Omega nodded his head once more, before he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s strong neck and whispered “I would like to do that.” All gently Carlos pressed him against his warm body and kissed the top of his head, when he whispered “I’m so proud about you after the last months, my little Omega. You were so strong and you have grown up so much.”

The pack stayed like that for some more, enjoyed each other closeness and finally be able to smell each other so familiar scents again. Since they were a pack, their scents were more intense and stronger for them. So the Alpha always knew if his Omega was in trouble and needed him and the little Omega always knew his Alpha was close and it could feel safe, because he will protect him with his life.

If Carlos was serious, he was pretty tensed, nervous and also irritable in the last weeks, because he knew his Omega needed him so badly and he just wasn’t able to soothe him. It was horrible, against an Alpha’s nature. But now everything was good, he was finally close to his Omega.

To inhale the Alpha’s scent also finally calmed down Lando, at least so much, so they could start their work. They stayed at the factory until the afternoon. When they were finally allowed to go, Carlos suggested for Lando to pick up his stuff and then come over to his place, so they could finally spend some quality time all alone.

Not even one hour later the young Omega stood with his back bag in front of the Spaniard’s door. Carlos had to smile to himself by that view. Lando looked so young, so innocent, so vulnerable at that moment. So the Alpha quickly pulled him inside and they did cuddle on the sofa for the rest of the day.

They were watching a random movie, to which they didn’t pay any attention at all. They both dozed off a few times over the afternoon, while they were holding onto each other and just enjoyed each other’s company.

They hadn’t really spoken now. Actually they had already talked about this new situation so often on the phone over the last weeks, but Carlos knew they should also talk about it in person. Because now he was able to take Lando into his arms, when he will start to cry again, now he was able to soothe him.

But not now. Not while Lando was snuggling into his side, hold onto him with both of his small Omega hands and was finally all peaceful. Their pack was reunited and there didn’t exist anything better right now than cuddling. They only separated again, when Carlos could hear his friend’s empty belly growl.

While the Spaniard was cooking them some decent dinner, Lando sat at the bar of his kitchen and watched him the whole time long, while he had laid his chin on top of his hands lying flat on the bar. Just while watching him, Lando could start to cry again.

“Don’t always look at me like that, Lando.” The Spaniard finally spoke up, after the younger one had already stared holes into his body for a half eternity. The little Omega’s lips got into a thin line, he couldn’t help himself. He had to watch his friend as long as he was still able to.

“It’s not like I’m going to die.” The Alpha said by the way and really didn’t mean it serious, but Lando took it all serious, when he lifted his head and clear tears of angst were already glistening in his eyes. “Oh sweet, little Omega. I really didn’t mean it like that.” Carlos said, when he got his expression by just thinking about it, and he quickly made his way to where the broken soul was sitting all shattered.

Gently he took Lando’s sweet face between his palms and whipped the falling tears away from his soft cheeks. “I just meant I’m still here, carino. And I won’t ever leave you, I will always be there for you. This change won’t change anything about our relationship. It will always be the two of us, I promise. There is nothing you have to be afraid about. Okay?”

All expectant the Spaniard was looking down at his younger friend, who first could only eye him all helpless, before he finally nodded his head in understanding. “Okay.” Lando whispered with his whole strength, which caused the Alpha to smile proudly and after he had kissed the top of his head, the older one said “We will talk about it, later. First we need to get something inside your little belly. If you want you can help me, I’m almost finished.”

During cooking together, Lando’s mood got better. Carlos always knew which bottoms he had to press by his friend to make him feel better. Latest when dinner was ready, the younger one was kind of happy again. They ate in the living room, laughed at the show on the TV and even while taking care of the dirty dishes, Lando giggled carefree like he hadn’t since such a long time.

That was why Carlos didn’t want to destroy his friend’s great mood and decided to skip their talk for later. Instead, they played FIFA, much FIFA. Until late into the night, until Lando lost the fight with his tiredness and his eyes fluttered shot and he fell asleep while still holding the controller in his hands.

Touched about the sleeping Omega, Carlos smiled to himself, before he turned off the PlayStation and carried Lando over into the guest room. Somehow he had managed it to get him out of his clothes and into his pyjama. Before the Alpha left to go to bed as well, he placed a kiss onto his tremble and made sure he was complete buried under the duvets.

It didn’t last more than a few minutes lying in bed, when the Alpha could hear footsteps through the silent. Carefully and quietly, the Omega tried to make his way through the darkness on his tiptoes over to his friend’s bedroom. They had never done that before, but if Carlos was serious it felt so right, when Lando crawled into his bed and looked for his near.

“Alright. Come over then, little Omega. I have got you.” The older one whispered with a soft smile, before he wrapped Lando into his duvet and pulled him closer against his body. The young Brit pressed his nose into his neck to inhale his scent, which caused him to purr relieved and satisfied.

“Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed, Alpha.” Lando whispered, before his friend patted his head and let out noises of comfort as well. “What is mine is yours as well now. We are one, Omega. But now try to get some rest. I will protect you no matter what.”

Lando snuggled himself even closer against his side and they were both already quiet since minutes and Carlos had actually thought the Omega had already fallen asleep, but then he could feel his warm breath against his neck, when he whispered “Soy lago.”

They both slept late into the next morning, because they only had to go to the factory after lunch. So they spent their morning in bed, dozing off from time to time, cuddle and finally also talking.

Even when Carlos had heard Lando’s fears already so often, he still let the young Omega speak all patiently, till tears were rolling down his face and he begged him with his eyes not to leave him. But at the same time the Alpha knew his friend was happy for him.

“It’s just.. we have just become a pack, something I have never thought I will have, because I thought I don’t belong to anyone and now you already want to leave me again. It’s just.. so unfair. I know you always want to be close to me, you will always want to be there for me to protect me, but.. It just won’t be the same any more. We won’t be able to spend the whole time together any more. And it scares me. I feel like home in your arms, Carlos and I get homesick whenever you aren’t around me.”

The younger one told the Spaniard his heart and of course, he could understand his worries, but things were already decided and he tried Lando to see the positive things. They still had this whole season and even next season their absence during the day won’t change their closeness.

Maybe it was better this way, maybe it wouldn’t have worked long-term to be team-mates and also a pack at the same time. Maybe it was the universe’s plan to finally get them together like that, to give them the last shove. They had always been close, but only Carlos’ move had brought them finally together, had made them a pack.

Lando listened carefully to the Alpha’s words, his tries to make him feel better, but still there were these last doubts about that he will lose him completely. But the Spaniard swore with everything he had, that this won’t ever happen. Racing was one thing, but in the second he left his car, Lando was the only thing he mattered for. The little Omega always came first.

The next three days they did spend at Carlos’ place. They did spend every second together and in the second night, the Spaniard didn’t even carry Lando into the guest room any more, after he had fallen asleep while watching a movie. He instantly carried him over into his bed, because from now on they will always sleep together.

On the fourth day the two of them moved over to Lando’s place. They both did enjoy their time and the nice weather. Moved their training from inside to outside into the young Brit’s nice, little garden. They also went to work to the factory together, did cook together, played a lot of FIFA and always shared one bed.

The evening before Carlos had to fly back to Spain, Lando was all quiet and thoughtful. The Alpha hated it to see his Omega like that and if he had been able to pack him into his bag he would have done it instantly, but Lando had to stay here. He was safe here.

“It’s only one week, till we see us again, carino. You will be alright.” The Spaniard whispered into his curls, while they were cuddling in bed and even without seeing his face, Carlos could still tell his friend was close to tears.

The Alpha let some of his sweaters back at Lando’s place, so he could sniff at his scent, while he will be gone and the little Omega alone. Hopefully it will make him feel better, feel safe and the whole situation maybe also a little easier for him.

Lando finally brought Carlos to the airport the next day. They hugged each other tight for one more time inside his car, before the older one really had to go. “Stay strong, my sweet, little Omega. Everything will be good.” The Alpha whispered into his ear, before he kissed his already tear strained face again.

“Soy lago, my Alpha. I will miss you.” Lando whispered, while he tried to show his friend a smile. All proudly, Carlos smiled at him as well, before he squeezed his hand one more time and answered softly “I will also miss you, carino. Soy lago.”


	3. Chapter 3

As long as it had last till the new season could finally start, as quickly everything happened now. One race followed the other. On one day they were still in Europe, on the other day they were already even in a different continent.

To Carlos surprise, Lando’s race results this year didn’t get influenced by his doubts about the future. He was performing really well and the Alpha couldn’t even tell with words how proud he was about the younger one. But he still tried to tell him so every day.

Since they had met again after the lock-down, they did sleep every night together in the same bed. One night in Lando’s hotel room, the next in Carlos’, but the Omega was always laying on top of his Alpha the whole night long. That was for sure.

They were a pack, everyone did know and understand that and even if not. His Omega needed him and the Spaniard would have never been able to manage to stay away from him, while he would hear his whimpers and smell his fear even from miles away.

Carlos needed him as much as Lando needed the older one. Only so, with the knowing that his little Omega was safe and close to him, he could also find his peace. They should have already done so months ago, when everything was still good, when nothing had bothered the little one.

But still they had a lot of fun in their team, they also still kept on with their little games and challenges. But it happened more than once, that in the end Lando broke down into tears. Sometimes he was even still smiling and laughing, when the first tear fell over the edge of his eye.

Lando tried and he also really wanted to enjoy every moment they were still able to share together in the same team, but in the end of the day he still remembered about that soon it will be their last time, even when there were still so many races left.

Even during conversations, in the middle of his warm up or when he just walked around their motorhome, Lando stopped and teared up so bad that only Carlos was able to calm him down again. It was still a very hard time for him and it probably won’t get better anytime soon.

And since the little Omega knew about that Daniel will be his new team-mate next year, he tried to avoid him all the time. The second he did spot him somewhere, even when the Aussie was still far away, he tried to get away as fast as possible.

It also didn’t happen only once, that Lando tried to hide himself behind his Alpha, when there was no other way than passing him. Of course, Carlos noticed his Omega’s behaviour and he knew this was a problem, a big problem even.

The Spaniard had also noticed Daniel’s reaction to Lando’s behaviour. He was hurt, when not even ashamed about that the younger one didn’t even want to talk to him any more. Even when the Aussie hadn’t done anything wrong. Before, they were kind of friends, but now Lando acted like he didn’t even know him any more.

Because of that, in the end of the summer Carlos had a suggestion Lando didn’t like at all. Because the young Omega was still terrified about the future, especially about his new team-mate. So the older one wanted them to finally meet for the first time, since Lando knew about it all.

To meet Daniel with Max together in an environment the younger one was familiar and also comfortable with. Of course, the four drivers already knew each other before, pretty well even, because they called the other a friend, but for Lando it was still horrifying to just think about being with the Australian Alpha all alone.

It needed days to convince the young Omega to Carlos’ suggestion. The sooner Lando will start to trust the other Alpha the better, because sooner or later they will have to be alone and then it was better for the young Brit to be already prepared for it.

Already the whole day-long Lando was incredible nervous and tensed, because today Daniel and Max will come over to Carlos’ place. When the doorbell did finally ring at midday, the young Omega flinched together and tried to hide himself in the bedroom.

Meanwhile, the Spaniard opened the door for their friends, greeted them and finally let them inside. Daniel looked tensed as well, Carlos had to admit. He seemed quieter and more reserved than usual, while he looked around the room to spot for the little Omega.

Like Carlos himself, also Daniel could smell his fear, it was impossible to not smell it as an Alpha. The Spaniard could also sense Max’s scent. He wasn’t scared, but still he seemed and smelled tensed. He wanted his boyfriend and best friend to get along with each other, because they did both mean a lot to him.

The Aussie looked pained, when he got it that Lando was obviously hiding from him again. Unsure he bit down onto his lip and tried to avoid his friend’s gazes. Of course, Max got his mate’s state and tried to cheer him up with snuggling his head under his chin.

Carlos finally offered them a seat and something to drink, before he announced to look for Lando. Of course, the younger one had already heard him coming closer, why he did hide himself even deeper into the closet.

“Lando?” The Alpha called after him and even when the young Brit had actually wanted to be hidden, his instinct still made him reply to his Alpha’s call, when he whined softly. “What are you doing inside there, carino?” Carlos asked calmly, while he kneeled down, so they were on the same eye level.

“I don’t want a new team-mate. I was happy with my old. I only want you.” The Omega murmured, hiding half of his face behind against his upper body pressed legs, so only his puppy eyes were looking up at the older one.

Carlos gave him a soft smile in response, before he reached out to pat his head and tell him “I know, my little Omega. But it is how it is now. They are waiting for you in the living room. And I think Dan is as excited as you right now and I also think that Max finally wants to see you again.”

Lando kept sitting still and stayed also silent, while he eyed his Alpha with begging eyes. But this time Carlos didn’t give in, instead he reached for his hands, stroked their backs with his thumbs and whispered “C’mon, carino. Nothing will happen to you. I will always stay by your side. I promise. I will take care of you.”

Because he was his Alpha, Lando finally let him pull onto his feet. But still a little rebellious the older one had to lead him over into the living room. The second Max spotted him, he sprang onto his feet and closed the distance between them.

“Lando. It’s so nice to see you again.” Max told him sincerely, while they hugged close and Carlos let go of his hand, because Max was hugging him so tight he knew he wasn’t able to sneak away right now.

For Lando, it was also nice to see Max again, but if he was serious he would have preferred it to be alone with Carlos right now, watch a stupid movie on Netflix and cuddle the whole day long. The two Omegas nuzzled their cheeks against each other and made noises of comfort and purred in affection, while their Alpha’s were watching them close.

Before the Dutch pulled away from their embrace, he whispered into his friend’s ear so only he could hear “You don’t have to be afraid. Dan is all gently and nice.” But still, Max’s words didn’t help at all, when the Omega pulled away and Lando could suddenly sniff the unfamiliar scent of another Alpha, when Dan stood up from where he was sitting and watching them.

Instantly Lando searched for protection behind his Alpha, while he winced in fear. “Hey, Lando.” Daniel tried carefully, even when his reaction had obviously hurt him again. They were actually friends, had talked with each other already so often and they also already had fun together, but still. Lando’s instincts were stronger.

When the young Omega didn’t make any measures to get out of his hiding place behind Carlos, Daniel’s hopeful smile faded away and his lips formed a thin line instead. Once again Max tried to cheer up his Alpha, when he pressed his cheek against his upper arm and earned a pat on his head for it.

“Come here, carino. We will take it slowly and take a seat together.” Carlos finally announced, before he took his Omega’s hand and leaded him over to the same couch Max and Daniel were sitting onto. “No.” Lando whined and tried to free himself, even when he knew he should never do so by his Alpha.

The second Carlos had set down, the Omega instantly crawled on top of his lap and tried to hide his face by the curve of his neck, sniffing in as much of his familiar scent as possible to get Daniel’s out of his nose.

Patiently Carlos patted Lando’s head, stroked over his back and shushed him softly. “See, carino. You are already sitting right next to Daniel and nothing has happened. Do you think he can touch you now?” Panic was floating the young Omega’s body just by that thought and he tried to press himself even closer against Carlos.

“No. Please, he should go away again. I can’t do this.” Lando was crying now. It was simply too much for him to handle. His life was perfect, till Carlos had decided to destroy everything. Lando knew he shouldn’t think about his Alpha this way, but how could he do that to him? He exactly knew how sensible he was. It all happened way too soon and unexpected.

“Lando.” It was Daniel, who tried to talk to the to his bones scared Omega now. “I know this all here is not easy for you, I can really understand you. I was also scared about my Omega, when I have left Red Bull. I wasn’t scared about myself, I was scared about Max. All the time. I was scared about him getting a new team-mate, the wrong team-mate. I didn’t want him to feel scared around maybe another Alpha or someone he didn’t know that well. That’s why I won’t ever hurt you. I also understand Carlos, he is afraid about you as well. We both have left our teams, but we didn’t do that to hurt you Omegas. But believe me, being not in the same team any more won’t change your relationship. Max and I have only mated after I have gone to Renault. The change has saved our pack and made us only stronger. I promise you, I won’t ever hurt you, because I know how Carlos feels and I can also imagine how you have to feel right now. And I also really don’t want to replace your Alpha. I just want you to feel comfortable next to me, for your own best. I don’t want you to be scared around me, but it can only work if you trust me, little Omega. Carlos only agreed to leave the team, when they have assured him that I will be your next team-mate. I want us to be friends, Lando. Nothing less, nothing more. Trust me like Carlos already does.”

The young Brit had listened carefully to the Alpha’s words and while inhaling Carlos’ scent and listened to his heartbeat, he had slowly calmed down. He knew that in the end he could be really glad about his new team-mate. Daniel was so understanding and Max was one of his best friends and he had never said anything negative about him.

Still unsure, the little Omega looked up at his Alpha, who smiled gently down at him in response and slowly nodded his head in support. “Lando. Dan is telling you the truth. He won’t ever hurt you, he won’t ever hurt any Omega. You are safe around him and wherever Dan is, I’m also close.” Max told his friend, while he snuggled closer against his Alpha.

Carefully Lando looked over his shoulder and watched the two of them cuddling for some moments. Max had his eyes closed and purred warmly, while he enjoyed it getting stroked by Dan’s nose against his cheek. “Do you also want to try it?” Carlos asked carefully.

Lando’s eyes snapped back to his Alpha in shock. No, he still wasn’t ready for that, even when Daniel’s scent didn’t cause goose bumps on his skin any more. When the Dutch’s purrs got louder, the little Omega looked over his shoulder for one more time and had to watch with an in shocked opened mouth, how Max bared his neck for the Alpha and the older one kissed softly their mating mark.

It made Lando think. Slowly he turned back to Carlos, looked up at him with big puppy eyes and finally asked carefully “But only if you stay close.” Proudly the Spaniard patted his head, before he leaned closer to kiss his forehead and promise “Of course, I will.”

Gently the Alpha pulled his Omega down of his lap, setting him on top of the couch right next to him so the distance between Lando and Daniel was smaller now. Instinctive the younger one had wanted to crawl onto his friend’s lap again, but he only shoved him into the direction of the other Alpha.

He jumped, when he felt a hand on his upper arm. “Lando.” Max whispered, the hand did belong to him. “It’s okay. I’m also here.” With Carlos right next to him and the knowing the Max was also close, the young Omega tried to relax.

When he felt ready, he looked back over his shoulder and up to Daniel, who was softly smiling down at him, but Carlos was right. He was as nervous as Lando himself. “Hey there, little Omega.” The Aussie greeted him warmly, before he added “Is it okay if I will touch you now?”

An Alpha asked him, a young, weak Omega, if he was allowed to touch him. Lando first couldn’t believe his ears, but when the words finally sank into his brain, he slowly nodded his head. “Alright then. I will just touch your arm, like Max did before. Are you good with that?”

Once again Lando nodded and tried to prepare for the touch. He wasn’t jumping that much like before, but he still gasped and his instinct tried to get away from the other Alpha’s touch. But he forced himself to hold still and stop to wince, while Daniel only wrapped softly his hand around his arm.

“You are doing so well, carino. I’m very proud about you.” He could suddenly hear Carlos whisper into his ear and only then he got it that he had closed his eyes during the process. When Lando opened his eyelids all carefully again, Carlos showed him that proud smile and made him feel more secure.

“Really?” The young Omega still asked and if he was serious, he was also proud about himself. “Really, carino. Are you comfortable enough to think of doing the next step and let Dan lay his arm around your shoulders?” Carlos asked, after he had kissed his tremble and also checked if Daniel was okay with it.

“Yes. But only if he doesn’t pull me too close.” Lando nodded his head in agreement and Daniel secured him to take it easy and first only lay his arm around him. It felt strange, but the Aussie kept his word and didn’t force him to anything.

Carlos was still closer to his Omega than Daniel, while they tried to get Lando comfortable while talking about random stuff. The young Brit’s body slowly calmed down after the whole excitement and if he was serious, he began to feel comfortable between the two Alphas.

To hear Carlos voice so close, to even feel the words vibrating, while Lando leaned against his chest, soothed him and he didn’t bother when Daniel tightened his grip softly around his shoulders.

They were sitting like that already a half eternity, just talking to each other, at least Carlos, Daniel and Max were doing so, while Lando only listened and tried to keep that relaxed. When his Alpha suddenly began to move, the young Omega got nervous again, because he easily turned him, so he was facing Daniel and also Max right now.

“Carlos?” Lando asked tensed, even when he could still feel his friend close against his back. “I’m still here, carino. But try to lean against Dan’s side, I think you are ready for that now. I believe in you.” So the little Omega took all his strength together and let himself fall against the Aussie.

His scent was now stronger than Carlos’ and even when it wasn’t his Alpha’s scent, he did still smell trustful. “Take my hand.” Max suddenly offered, he was cuddled into Daniel’s other side and smiled over to his friend.

With the help of the other Omega, Lando finally almost felt complete save and he didn’t complain when Daniel gently pulled him into his side. The youngest even closed his eyes, while he snuggled against his warm body and admitted that the Aussie really wasn’t that bad.

“Carlos? Where do you go?” Lando’s angst hit right back, when he felt his Alpha pulling away and the cold and emptiness against his back instead. “I just make myself ready to go for dinner. Don’t worry, I’m still close.” The young Omega believed his friend, so he stayed right where he was and even started a conversation with Daniel and Max.

Like Carlos had promised, he was back ten minutes later, after he had changed his clothes. “Are you ready guys or do you prefer to stay like that and keep on cuddling?” The Spaniard teased and caused so Lando’s attention. He freed himself from Daniel’s arm still lying around his shoulders and the Aussie let him go instantly and made him feel even more secure with that. Because he knew he could go away whenever he wanted. 

The little Omega closed the distance to his Alpha and snuggled close against his chest. “I’m so proud about you, carino. I will buy you some big dessert as a reward. You deserve it.” Lando beamed up at him, before he got on his tiptoes to place a kiss onto his cheek, before he left to change his sweatpants for some jeans as well.

The four of them went for dinner and Lando got his promised dessert in form of a big ice cup. Following they went into cinema and the young Brit knew it was their intention, that Daniel always set right next to him. But he didn’t bother about that any more, as long as Carlos was on his other side.

Being back home at the Spaniard’s place again, Daniel, Carlos and Max drank some beer, while Lando sticked to Cola. Once again he found himself between the Aussie and his Alpha. And the next thing he could remember was waking up all alone in Daniel’s arms, after he had obviously dozed off, while listening to their conversation.

Till that moment, the Brit had to admit that he had felt comfortable and safe where he had been sleeping, but the second he saw in which arms he was laying, he tried to pull away instantly. He was disoriented. Where was Carlos? Why did he leave him alone?

“Hey, little Omega. Don’t be afraid. Everything is alright. Your Alpha and Max are getting ready for bed. They will be right back.” Daniel tried to calm him down, but it didn’t work completely. “Do you want to lay back into my arms, till they are back?” He asked carefully.

Lando was biting onto the tip of his finger shyly. He didn’t want to be in Dan’s arm, he wanted to be in his Alpha’s arms. He was tired and also a little scared. Finally, Lando shook his head, he knew it wasn’t right to reject such an offer from an Alpha, especially now when he was alone with one. And even when he exactly knew after today, that Daniel won’t ever hurt him, he still stayed away from him.

“It’s okay, little Omega. You were already brave enough for today.” The Aussie praised him and Lando gifted him grateful a smile in response. Lando wrapped himself further into the blanket, while he waited for his Alpha to finally come back and pick him up for bed.

He had almost already fallen asleep again, when Carlos entered the room and said “You have already woken up, carino.” When he saw the two Alpha’s sharing a look, Lando got all nervous again and just had to ask “But I will sleep next to you tonight or, Carlos?”

He was afraid about that they had planned for him to sleep with Daniel in one bed, because that would definitely cross his comfort line. To calm down his nerves, the Spaniard quickly secured him “No, carino. Of course, you will sleep next to me tonight. Actually it’s already time to go to bed for you, your eyes are already pretty small. Come here.”

With that the Spaniard lifted the little Omega easily up into his strong arms, after he had said good night to Daniel and also to Max, whom they did meet at the corridor. Seconds later, Lando found himself in the comfortable king-sized bed of his Alpha.

“I will be at your side in five minutes. Don’t wait for me. Closer your eyes, my little Omega. It was an exciting day for you.” Softly he kissed the top of his head, before he left the bedroom to say good night to their guests as well.

Lando did like Carlos had told him, but he was still at least half awake, when he felt the mattress next to him move and the so familiar scent of his Alpha filed his lungs. Daniel didn’t smell that bad and also Max’s smell was good, but Carlos’ was still the best and to only smell that made him feel finally all relaxed and good.

The Spaniard did spoon him, wrapped his arms around his small body and held him close. It was quiet since already a longer time, but something still didn’t let Lando fall asleep, so he whispered into the darkness of the room “Carlos?”

The Alpha hummed in response, before his Omega asked him “Are you really proud about me after today?” Carlos nuzzled his friend’s neck from behind and also kissed the sweet spot behind his ear, before he did response “I can’t even tell you how proud I am about you. You did so well, carino. But now it’s time for a little Omega like you to fall asleep, alright?”

Lando nodded his head in agreement, but still he called his Alpha’s name for one more time and like before he hummed in response. The Omega could feel Carlos smiling into his neck, when he told him lovingly. “Good night, my Alpha. Soy lago.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this chapter turned out way longer than I have wanted it to be 😅
> 
> Get yourself prepared for some hardcore jealous Lando 😜

„What do you mean you can’t?“ Lando asked Carlos all confused, while he tilted his head and eyed him with a frown. “I didn’t say I can’t, carino. I said I’m not allowed to.” The Spaniard explained to him slowly, while he placed his arm over his shoulders and pulled him into his side.

But Lando still didn’t know what he meant with that. It just caused his frown to get even deeper and himself even more confused than he already was. “Why shouldn’t you be allowed to go to the meeting?” The young Omega asked his Alpha, while he rubbed his head against the older once shoulder and purred when he sniffed in his scent.

“Because Zak and Andreas want to talk about the next season. About the new motors.” And even after Carlos had explained it to him all slowly again, Lando still didn’t get it. The confusion was written in his face, which caused the Spaniard to sight but also to smile down at the same time at his sometimes a little clumsy Omega.

“Lando.” He spoke all softly, even when he had just rolled his eyes, but he didn’t mean that nasty at all. Carlos also kissed the top of his head, because he still loved him with his whole heart, even when he was sometimes that clumsy, before he finally went on. “They want to talk about next season and I’m not in the team any more next season. So I’m not allowed to get there with you together. You have to get alone to the meeting.”

“Oh.” The word escaped from Lando’s lips, because he finally understood. Every day, no at least once every hour, he got remembered about that Carlos will leave the team with the end of this year and right now he had got remembered about it once more. But it did hurt much more than the other fifteen times from today.

Once again it was a slap into his face, which caused the young Omega to wake up and not forget about the reality. He still felt so comfortable and happy around his Alpha being his team-mate, that he sometimes forgot for some wonderful moments that everything will change soon. There simply didn’t exist a better team-mate than Carlos.

“Hey, carino. Don’t be sad.” The Spaniard whispered down to him, after he had framed his saddened face with his warm palms and had lifted his head, so they could study each other’s eyes. “I will miss you.” Lando whispered in response and he didn’t only mean the current meeting.

Softly the Alpha stroked with his thumbs over his warm cheeks, while he smiled lovingly down at him. “I know, my Omega. I know. I will miss you too. But it will only be for some hours. I promise you I will wait for you in our hotel room and when you will be back we will watch a movie and cuddle the whole evening long. Does this sound good to you, carino?”

Lando could only nod to that. Of course, it did sound like music in his ears, but still he had to get separated from his Alpha for a few hours, before they could make themselves comfortable in their bed. But if the young Brit was serious, he also didn’t have another chance. He could only agree to that with nodding his head.

“You are a good Omega. And now go. I will also order you some chocolate cake, because you are so well-behaved.” Carlos called after him, after he had pulled away from the younger one, even when Lando had best wanted to stay in his Alpha’s arms. Gently the Spaniard had even shoved him into the direction of their motorhome. But still, the promised chocolate cake and the cuddle session after the meeting, caused Lando to walk a little faster.

Luckily the meeting was way quicker over than the young Omega had expected it to be. Of course, it had still felt weird to be the only driver present, to sit there by the table without Carlos sitting right next to him and making him feel calm, but somehow Lando had made it. And now he couldn’t wait any more to get back to Carlos’ and his hotel room to finally snuggle with his Alpha.

Next to Carlos’ scent, he could also already smell and even taste the chocolate cake, when he had to pass by the hotel’s restaurant and his good mood and anticipation were quickly gone by what he did see through the restaurant’s window.

Carlos was sitting inside the restaurant and opposite to him was no one else than Charles. They were obviously having dinner together and even when they were just eating, Lando began to feel sick instantly. What were they doing here, except the obvious? Or better why did they eat together? Why hadn’t Carlos told him anything about it? He had actually promised to wait for him in their room, so what was he doing here with Charles?

Actually Lando liked the Monégasque, they were even friends or something like that, but right now he didn’t feel anything else than jealousy and anger for him. The two of them were only talking, but still he hated Charles with every more minute he was watching them.

And when Carlos also smiled that one breath-taking smile at his future team-mate and Charles giggled and his dimple was visible, Lando’s heart got all heavy and the frown on his forehead even deeper and angrier. But still he couldn’t look away from them, even when he knew he should better keep going and take the fastest way to his room.

But Lando stayed right where he was and kept on watching every of their movements all closely. He tried to find out about what they are talking about, but of course he couldn’t hear them and he also couldn’t read their lips, something he should definitely learn, because it could be helpful in moments like this.

Carlos had obviously just told the younger one something funny, because Charles was laughing that gorgeous way he always did and at the same time he did beam up at the Spaniard. He made him nice eyes, Lando was sure about that. He was flirting and Carlos was good-looking and charming like always.

And like always his Alpha was also a gentleman, when he finally paid their bill and the two of them stood up to leave. Right now should have also been the moment Lando should get away from here as fast as possible, before getting caught from them, but still something kept him from running away and in the next second he also got to know why he couldn’t take his eyes away from them.

While they made their way through the room, Carlos laid his arm around Charles shoulders and even pulled him gently into his side, like he was always doing with Lando. And it did finally give the Omega’s already broken heart the rest, when Charles did that one thing he was famous for. He winked up at the Alpha.

That was too much for Lando to handle any more. With tears in his eyes he forced himself to look away from them and as quickly as his legs could carry him, he made his way upstairs to his hotel room.

The second the door was closed behind his back, tears fell over the edge of his eyes and down his paled face. Lando couldn’t get it into his mind what he had just seen. He just couldn’t believe it. Carlos did obviously cheat on him with Charles.

Of course, that had to happen sooner or later with the two of them becoming team-mates next year. Latest next season, his Alpha would have replaced him with the handsome, successful Monégasque. Then he wouldn’t be his Alpha any more. Charles will be the lucky one to call Carlos his Alpha and be in a pack with him.

Lando’s heart was broken, while he looked out of the big window and tried to sniff his tears away. Maybe it was all the Spaniard’s plan. To not only leave the team, but also him, the get a new pack as well. Lando was disappointed at him and also deeply hurt. He had never expected him to do something like that. Well, he had also never expected Carlos to leave McLaren. But here they were.

Here he was. With his arms hugging himself, trying to stay strong and press the tears out of his eyes, when he heard that someone was at the door. Lando expected it to be Carlos. Hopefully it was only Carlos, without Charles he wanted to cuddle in the bed they had actually wanted to cuddle.

“You are already back, carino?” The Spaniard said surprised, when he got the Omega’s presence. It must have been inconvenient for Carlos for him being back from the meeting already so early. He would have probably preferred it to spend some more time with the pretty Beta.

Lando didn’t answer to the Alpha’s question. He kept on staring out of the window, trying to tell himself to keep it together, to hold back his tears. “Here. There is your promised chocolate cake, carino.” Lando could hear the older one speaking again and he could also hear him placing the plate on the little table in the corner.

But still he didn’t react to it. He kept standing right where he was with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Lando?” Carlos finally asked carefully, after he also hadn’t got an answer from him this time. “Are you okay?”

When the young Omega kept on with his silence, Carlos stepped right behind him and turned him around, so he could inspect with that worried expression of him his face. “You were crying. What happened, carino?” The older one wanted to know, while he took the Omega’s small face into his hands and eyed him even closer and more concerned.

Inside Lando did simmer a dangerous mixture of sadness, anger, disappointment and sickness. Not the best mixture, he had to admit. He felt horrible and best he just wanted to run away, but he was aware about that Carlos won’t let him go now. He was just way too worried about him for that.

So Lando didn’t find another way out of this uncomfortable situation, then telling the Alpha the truth “I have seen you together.” Lando said, while he still had his arms crossed in front of his chest to protect himself and he tried to avoid the older once eyes. “What are you talking about, carino? Who have you seen together?”

“You.” Lando informed him, while he did bite his lip to keep the new tears from falling down his face. Just the thought about how Carlos was smiling at the Beta and the way he had pulled him closer, caused the young Brit to get all jealousy and upset again.

“And with whom you have seen me together?” Carlos wanted to know now, like he didn’t exactly know about whom Lando was talking about. “Charles.” He spitted out, like the word was poison. And from one second to the other, the sadness was gone and replaced with anger again.

Lando felt strong enough to look up at the Alpha and give him a look, which should tell him the way he was feeling about that. Thank god Carlos wasn’t that clumsy like him, so he quickly got about what he was talking about and why he acted that strange way.

“But, carino. We were only having dinner.” The Spaniard tried to explain, like Lando hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, that they weren’t just only having dinner. “Then why haven’t you told me anything about it, before I have got to the meeting?” The young Brit wanted to know, being sure of his victory and getting the Alpha so nervous with it.

But Carlos got everything else than nervous, the most he was confused about Lando’s question, his behaviour and why he did make such a big deal out of it. “Because I didn’t know about it back then. Charles has called me after you were gone and invited me for dinner.”

Lando was just one time separated from his Alpha and Carlos already looked for someone else’s company, even when it was actually Charles who had asked him. But still. Carlos could have also refused, but he hadn’t. “But you have paid the bill.” Lando told him, because he didn’t believe that story.

Surprised, but maybe also a little annoyed, Carlos frowned at the younger one, before he asked “How long were you actually watching us?” Lando’s cheeks reddened by that question and it was actually answer enough for the Spaniard. “Long enough.” The young Brit finally bit out between clenched teeth and even when he knew it was dangerous to behave like that in front of an Alpha, such a strong one like Carlos to boot, he still couldn’t hold himself back any more.

“What do you mean with that now?” The Spaniard was obviously already really annoyed about the Omega’s behaviour, maybe also angry. And then Lando really couldn’t hold himself back any more, when the words only rolled over his tongue any more. It was a long train of words, tears of anger and disappointment were glistening in his eyes, when he answered the older one

“I have seen the way you were looking at him. I have seen the smiles you were giving him, the looks. I exactly know them, because these are the same you are giving to me. And I have also seen the way Charles has looked at you and those stupid smiles he has given you back. He has made you nice eyes, has flirted with you and you..”

Lando stopped then, when he got the way Carlos was looking with a tilted head and also that smirk down at him. Why was he smiling? Was he making fun of him? Did he have rally so much fun to break his heart and even trample on it?

“Are you jealous, carino?” The Spaniard finally wanted to know, while this stupid smile was still present on his lips. “No. I’m not.” Lando answered with blushed cheeks, while he tried to avoid the older once eyes. He knew it was wrong to lie to his Alpha, especially because Carlos was right.

“Come here, carino.” The older one whispered more softly and without that damn smile to him, before he wrapped his arms around his smaller body and tried to pull him closer. But he didn’t succeed, when Lando tried to get out of his strong arms with all his strength.

But of course he couldn’t make it, the Alpha was so much stronger than him, so he whined desperately “I don’t want. Go away. You smell like him.” Carlos let him go instantly, but just to pull his shirt over his head and throw it careless on top of the bed. Lando eyed him sceptical, asked himself what he was doing and why he hadn’t felt comfortable in his Alpha’s arms any more. But the smell from the Beta lingered everywhere on his shirt and Lando was simply disgusted about it.

With his bare chest, Carlos opened his arms again and this time he wanted Lando to get into his arms on his own, when he whispered gently “Come to me, my little Omega.” It made the younger one weak. To see Carlos like that. To see his bare chest, his tanned, smooth skin, exactly knowing how great and warm it felt and Lando also exactly knew the smell of his skin, his Alpha scent.

Carlos wanted him to be back into his arms, he wanted to cuddle with him, to calm him down and show him how much loved he actually was by him. The older one let the little Omega make the first step when he was ready to. And over all, Carlos still finally smelled like Carlos again and the whole anger had suddenly left the younger once body.

After Lando had crashed into the Alpha’s arms, he sniffed his neck, rubbed his cheek against his chest and cooed finally all happily and relieved against his skin. At least for the moment, while Carlos held him close and stroked over his small back.

“Carino.” He slowly began, but Lando didn’t want this moment to end already now. He wanted to enjoy the Alpha’s presence for some more, before he will tell him about leaving him for Charles.

“You really don’t have to be jealous about Charles. We are only friends and there isn’t anything between us. I can understand why you feel this way, but I can secure you that I’m only your Alpha and you are my Omega, my pack. It’s still just the two of us.”

“Really?” Lando still looked with big, unsure puppy eyes up at the older one, while he let his fingers slide over the muscles of his bare back. “Really, carino. You can believe me. It’s just that I want to get along with Charles, you know. We will be team-mates next season and I want us to work. I’m sorry you felt this way, but you really don’t have to worry about that.”

Lando returned Carlos’ warm smile, before he bared his neck all voluntary for him and let him sniff in his Omega’s scent. The younger one huddled all clingy onto him, not willing to let go anytime soon. After all, Lando needed this right now.

In the end Carlos pulled him against his warm body as close and tight as possible. The younger one purred in comfort and affection, while he nosed the Alpha’s neck and filled his lungs with his so familiar scent. With one hand the Spaniard was holding him close, while he held his head with the other and let his fingers slide through his puppy curls.

“Soy lago, my Omega. Soy lago only you.” He whispered, after he had placed a kiss on top of his head. Lando whined all grateful and relieved, but before he could return it, they could both hear a knock against their door.

Before even one of them could answer it, Charles already opened the door, came inside and suddenly stood already in the middle of the room. The second Lando saw the Beta in their hotel room and had taken a nose of scent, which really didn’t belong into here, he did something he had never thought he would do only one time in his life.

With clenched teeth the young Omega growled at Charles, because he had to protect what was his. Lando had to show the Beta that Carlos was his and he sure as hell wasn’t willing to let him go all peacefully. Not like he had a chance against Charles, but with Carlos next to him, the little Omega felt strong enough for it.

The Monégasque looked with shocked eyes at Lando and so did also the Alpha, who was still holding him in his arms. “Lando.” Carlos warned him and the way his voice did sound made him to stop growl and look up at the older one with his usual innocent, puppy eyes.

“Behave.” The Alpha commented seriously. Lando knew he had done something wrong with growling at Carlos’ future team-mate, but he couldn’t help himself. He did trust his Alpha, but he didn’t trust the Beta at all. Charles obviously wanted something from Carlos and Lando had to make sure Charles knew to whom the Spaniard belonged to.

The young Omega whined up at his Alpha in apologize and bumped his nose into his cheek to show him his submissiveness and that he will behave now. Carlos patted the pup’s head and nosed his hair in response. He never wanted and he also didn’t like it to reprimand the little one, he was already feeling sorry for it again.

They both had almost forgotten about Charles still standing in the middle of their room and staring at them with widened eyes and also lightly blushed cheeks, probably because Carlos was still standing without a shirt in front of his eyes.

“I.. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to.. bother you. But Carlos, you have forgotten your paddock pass in the restaurant. I just wanted to give it back to you.” Charles stammered unsure, while he tried to look at everything but not at the two of them and especially not at Carlos trained, bare upper body.

Of course, the Alpha got his discomfort and after he had loosened their embrace to Lando’s disappointment, he took on his shirt again, which Lando liked even less, because Charles scent did still linger on that clothe.

“Thank you, Charles. That’s nice from you.” Carlos thanked the young Beta, while he took the pass from him. Because Charles didn’t know what to do with his empty hands now, he buried them deep inside the pockets of his jeans and before he left the room as quickly as he had entered it, he muttered something like “Yeah.. No problem.. See you.”

Lando eyed the now closed door for some more moments to make sure Charles was really gone and won’t come back again. Carlos watched his Omega while doing so and when he told him “Carino.” and made efforts to come closer and take him into his arms again, Lando backed off and whined, because he hated the Beta’s scent, especially on his Alpha.

Carlos let his arms fall, tilted his head at the younger one, before he formed his lips into a thin line and told him “I will take a shower then.” After he had picked up some new boxers, the Spaniard disappeared into the bathroom and seconds later the water beams from the shower were audible.

Also Lando changed into his pyjama and made himself comfortable on top of the bed. With his legs angled to his chin, he thought about what had happened the last hour and he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that his Alpha was still a little mad at him.

When Carlos came finally out of the bathroom again, Lando felt a little better, because Charles scent was completely gone now, all he could smell was his Alpha’s so familiar scent and it made him calmer.

“Are you mad at me?” The younger one wanted to know, after he had watched Carlos stepping around the room and getting ready for bed as well. When he looked up at the Omega, he instantly got it that he wasn’t feeling that good and needed some attention of his Alpha.

Carlos took place opposite Lando and cupped his jaw all gently with his warm palm, so they could look deep into each other’s eyes, when he told him “I’m not mad at you, carino. I can understand you, but there really isn’t a reason to behave like that. I want you and Charles to get along as well, that’s all. Do you think you can make that happen?”

Quickly, because he didn’t want to disappoint his Alpha, Lando nodded agreeing his head. He would try everything for him. “Good Omega.” Carlos praised him, before he leaned forward to kiss his cheek and nose the so soft skin there.

When the older one pulled away again, he spotted the still untouched cake on the table in the corner. “You still haven’t eaten your cake, carino.” Carlos said surprised, even when it did sound more like a question, because normally something like that won’t survive more than ten seconds in the Omega’s presence.

“I thought I don’t deserve it.” Lando told him abashed, before he felt the Spaniard patting his head and in the very next moment he had the plate with the cake on top of his lap. “Of course, you do. You are a good Omega. Enjoy your cake and after you will finally get your promised cuddle, alright?”

Lando didn’t let himself tell so twice. He was waiting to be able to cuddle with his Alpha already all day long.

The next free weekend, the pack did spend over at Carlos’ place. It was Saturday evening and the Spaniard had just started with cooking their dinner, when he ordered the young Omega to cover the table.

Confused Lando looked at the three plates the Spaniard was giving him to cover the table. “There is one too much.” The younger one told him and just wanted to give him the needless plate back again, when he shook his head and told him “No, I have invited someone for dinner.”

And even before the older one said it out loud, Lando already knew whom he had invited. “Charles should be here with every moment actually.” Disappointed, because Lando had actually wanted to spend the evening with his Alpha alone, he looked up at him and he just also couldn’t hide his anger about having dinner with the Beta together.

Sure Lando had behaved in Charles’ near since that one day, or better he had just ignored him all the time. But he really wasn’t willing for the Beta to destroy their evening and fill Carlos’ flat with his disgusting scent and Lando also didn’t want to be nice to him. Maybe they had been some kind of friends, but now he only hated him any more, after he had got to know that Charles wanted his Alpha.

Of course, Carlos got Lando’s thoughts and lifted his chin with his index finger, so he had to look up at him, when the older one pleaded him “Promise me to be nice to him, carino.” Luckily the younger one didn’t have to answer or promise anything, because their doorbell did ring and Carlos opened the front door for the Monégasque.

“Hello, Lando.” The Beta greeted him with his stupid accent, when he had entered the room. “Hey.” Lando answered uncaring, like covering the table was science and way more important than him. Charles cheeks blushed lightly, while he moved with his hand over his neck.

Carlos tried to make the best out of the uncomfortable situation and acted like the tensed mood didn’t exist. “Dinner is almost finished. I just have to prepare something more. Do you want to help me?” The Alpha asked his future team-mate and Lando’s head snapped up by that question.

Normally it was him, who helped the Alpha cooking. “I also want to help.” He told Carlos so as quickly as possible. “Sure, carino. You can cut the vegetables if you want.”

From where Lando was sitting at the bar and did cut the vegetables into small pieces, he glared at Charles. He imagined him to be the vegetables under his knife, while he watched the two future team-mates cooking together. They even showed him their backs and obviously they had already forgotten about his exist, because their conversation had exclusively turned into Italian.

He was already finished since minutes and tried to follow their conversation, but he didn’t understand one word. By now the whole air was filled with the Beta’s scent and Lando’s first hunger was completely gone by now, Charles had spoiled his appetite. In the end he had enough and got over to the couch, on which he sat down with his arms crossed in front of his chest and an angry expression.

At one point Charles turned around to look where Lando had gone, before he gave his whole attention back to Carlos. It caused the young Omega to get even angrier and when the Beta finally also mentioned his name between all those Italian words, he really had enough.

“What are you talking about me?” He wanted to know all snippy and only then his Alpha got it that he wasn’t sitting right behind them at the bar any more. “We weren’t talking about you, carino.” Carlos tried to secure him, even when he knew he was lying at him. And it did hurt Lando, about that his Alpha obviously didn’t tell him the truth.

“I’m not stupid. I have heard Charles saying my name, even when you two are only speaking Italian and I don’t understand one damn word.” Lando bit back, because this all here couldn’t be true any more. It must be a joke. The two of them obviously liked it to fool around with him and make fun of him.

“Oh, carino. I’m sorry you couldn’t understand us. We have got lost. I promise we won’t speak in Italian any more. Don’t be angry at us.” Carlos tried to comfort the young Omega, after he had taken place right next to him and tried to unfold the boy’s arms in front of his chest, so he could lead him over to the kitchen again.

But before Carlos could help Lando standing up, his phone inside his pocket did ring. “I’m sorry. I have to answer that. I can leave the two of you alone for five minutes without you killing each other, right?” The Alpha asked and only looked at Lando warningly while saying so.

The young Omega rolled his eyes, after the Spaniard had left the room. Like always he tried to ignore Charles still standing there in the kitchen and eyeing him all nervously, while he bit down onto his lip. Best Lando wanted to growl at the Beta again, show him that this was his territory, his Alpha, his pack and he didn’t belong to here and won’t ever will. Charles should disappear from here as fast as he could.

It surprised Lando, but at the same time it also didn’t, when he heard the Monégasque’s quiet, shy voice telling him “I have mentioned your name, because I have said to Carlos, that you obviously don’t want me to be here.” The young Omega finally looked over at the Beta. He glared, narrowed his eyes at him and he really had to force himself to not clench his teeth and growl at him again.

“Of course, I don’t want you to be here. I hate you.” Lando spit out and he could see how much it did hurt the Beta. They were kind of friends once, had spent so many hours in quarantine in front their PCs together. But now the younger one couldn’t even look at him any more.

“I know. I’m sorry. I.. I will better leave now.” Charles muttered close to tears and even when it was the only thing Lando had wanted since he had entered the flat, he still felt bad when he watched the Beta rushing out of the room. The little Omega knew his Alpha really won’t like that, after he had even pleaded him to be nice. His Alpha will be angry at him and it was the last thing Lando wanted.

So he quickly followed the Monégasque and caught him, while he took on his shoes and calling someone “George? When you hear that, can you pick me up again, please?” His voice was thin and filled with sadness, while he talked to George’s mail box.

“Why do you call George?” The young Brit wanted to know from him. Charles flinched together, because till now he hadn’t noticed his presence, while he took on his coat. He stared at Lando for some moments, before he explained to him “Because we spend the weekend at his place.”

“We?” Lando knew he was noisy, especially after he had been so rude to Charles. He was surprised he did even still answer his questions at all. “Yeah. Alex and me. We spend this weekend over at George’s place and next the three of us will fly back to Monaco.”

The Omega really couldn’t follow him any more. What was Charles talking about? The Beta got his expression, but misinterpreted it, when he mumbled “We haven’t mated like you and Carlos already have, but we are a pack. But I still love them with my whole heart.”

“What?” Charles answer caused even more questions than it had answered. George, Alex and Charles were a pack? Why didn’t Lando know that? Since when? Why hadn’t he noticed so? Did that mean Charles actually wasn’t interested in his Alpha? And why did he think Carlos and he were mated?

Because the Beta seemed as confused as Lando himself, he finally found his voice again and asked still shocked “I.. I haven’t known you three are a pack.” Charles tilted his head and looked at him questioning. Actually it was the most obvious thing in the whole paddock since months.

“Ehm.. Yeah. We are together since the quarantine. I have thought you know that.” Lando shook his head to that, he didn’t have a clue. “And why do you think Carlos and me are mated to each other?” He also still needed an answer to that question.

The Beta’s cheeks blushed, just thinking about that moment again. “Because I have seen the two of you, everyone has. The way Carlos treats you and the trust you give him. And you were obviously, you know.. when I have stepped into your hotel room a few weeks ago without waiting for your answer, you were.. I mean Carlos was already half naked.”

Quickly Lando shook his head, while he felt his cheeks getting blushed, he finally began to understand Charles’ way of thinking. “No. We aren’t mated. The two of us are a pack, like you, Alex and George.” Surprised the Monégasque looked at the younger one, because he had been sure about them being already mated.

“Carlos has only taken his shirt off that evening, because your scent did linger on it and I couldn’t take the smell.” Lando explained and caused so Charles to look all hurt again. It really wasn’t the Omega’s intention any more to hurt him, why he did feel bad about it instantly.

And then Lando finally asked the still unanswered question, even when he could already imagine his answer to it right now. “So, you weren’t trying to take Carlos away from me?” With big shocked eyes Charles looked the young Omega right into his eyes and then he finally also understood him and why he had acted like he had all the time.

“Of course, not. I’m happy with George and Alex. I have just wanted to form kind of a friendship with Carlos. We will be team-mates next year and I want to come along with him.” Lando nodded in understanding. God, how stupid was he actually? If he had talked with the Beta for one time, all his questions would have been answered and he would have got to know that he really hadn’t to worry about anything.

“You know.” Charles went on and Lando didn’t miss the new tears glistening in his eyes. “Carlos is really nice. When I have got to know about Seb leaving the team, he has called and comforted me. I was, I am still pretty scared about the future, but I think I can call myself lucky to have Carlos as my future team-mate, even when I also feel bad for you. It really wasn’t my intention to steal him from you or take him away from you. It’s just.. I don’t know.. I don’t know how to react at all.”

And latest now Lando finally got it that he wasn’t the only one inside this room, who was scared about the future, about becoming a new team-mate, about things getting changed. Charles felt exactly the same way and even when moments ago the Omega was damn jealous and angry at the Beta, he had so much compassion with him now.

They got thrown out of their thoughts, when Charles phone in his hand began to ring. It was probably George, who called him back. Lando’s guess turned out to be true, when the Beta answered the call with “George.” His voice did sound begging, he just wanted to get away from here and into the safety of his pack.

But Lando’s brain did finally begin to work again, when he stepped forward, reached for Charles’ arm and pleaded him to stay. “Please. Don’t go.” The Beta seemed surprised about that and the sudden closeness, while he stared down at him with an opened mouth.

Lando could hear George through the phone, calling Charles’ name and asking him what was wrong. But the young Monégasque still had to think about it, if he should stay or better get away from here as quickly as possible. Now it was time for the young Brit to look all surprised up at the Beta, when he told George to not pick him up, at least not now, and he did hang up again.

Lando offered Charles a little smile, but the Beta just kept on staring down at him and the younger one couldn’t even blame him for it. He had been very nasty and unfair to him all the time. After looking at each other for moments, Lando took his whole courage together, when he took his hand into his.

“I’m sorry, Charles. I really am. All the time I have thought you wanted Carlos to take away from me and I was so blind I haven’t even seen the way you felt. Actually I exactly know how you feel, because I feel the same. I’m really sorry for being like that to you all the time. I know it won’t excuse it all, but I was so scared about you taking Carlos completely away from me. That I will lose him once again and forever this time. But now I know it was never your intention and I feel so stupid about it. Maybe, can you forgive me, even after everything?”

Lando meant every word and to show Charles how serious he meant it all, he bared his neck for him all voluntary. It needed some seconds, but finally the young Omega could feel the tip of his nose against the sensitive skin of his neck. Charles took a nose of his scent and even when it didn’t affect him as much as an Alpha, he cooed next to his ear.

Lando whined happily, when the Beta pulled him into a hug and suddenly his scent didn’t bother him any more. He would even say he liked it. The young Omega purred in affection, while he snuggled closer to Charles and the older one patted his puppy head in response.

“Actually you don’t smell that bad at all.” The Brit announced with a smile, while he buried his nose even deeper into the curve of the Beta’s neck. Charles chuckled in response, while Lando snuggled even closer against his body.

After some while in each other’s arms, the Omega looked with his best puppy eyes up at him and asked all innocently “Can you forgive me?” With the back of his fingers, Charles stroked over his warm cheek, while he told him “You are a sweet Omega, you know that? Of course, I will forgive you. Now I understand why you have acted the way you have. But believe me, Carlos is all yours and I just want to get along with him and also with you.”

Lando smiled all happily and relieved up at him, before he pressed his cheek against Charles’ and caused so both to make noises of comfort and affection. They got interrupted, when they could suddenly hear Carlos, who was watching them since a longer time while leaning against the door frame “Here the two of you are. I was actually afraid you have already really scared him away, carino.”

Lando looked up at Charles for one more time, he even kissed his cheek and caused him so to blush and smile even happier, before he went over into his Alpha’s arms. “No. I’m a good Omega.” Lando purred, while he rubbed his face into the soft material of Carlos’ shirt.

“I know, carino. I know you are. Well done. I’m proud about you.” The Spaniard praised him, while he nuzzled his head and had his nose buried deep inside his curls. All happily Lando beamed up at his Alpha, before the older one stroked with is thumb over his cheek and announced “C’mon then, let us finally have some dinner.”

Lando couldn’t agree more to that, he was pretty hungry by now and he also wasn’t jealous, when after having dinner he did share Carlos with Charles together, when the three of them were cuddling on the couch and watched a movie together.

Lando exactly knew the awful feeling about not being accepted, when not even unwanted, but he wanted Charles to feel welcomed and comfortable, whenever he will be close to their pack in the future. Because the little Omega would do just everything for his Alpha.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you really have to move to Italy?” Lando asked Carlos for the at least seventh time that day, while they were in the Spaniard’s flat packing his stuff into boxes. Why didn’t he had the gift to think ahead, he wouldn’t have been that surprised, when the older one had told him so a few days ago and asked him if he could help him this weekend.

“I don’t have to, Lando.” Carlos tried to explain it to him still all patiently, even when it wasn’t the first time today. “I will move to Italy, because I want to, not because I have to. I want to be close to the Ferrari factory, like I have wanted to be close to the McLaren factory.”

Understanding the little Omega nodded his head, even when at the same time he actually didn’t even want to really understand it. What had he actually thought? That Carlos will keep living in London and fly to the Ferrari’s headquarter in Italy every morning and come back home again every evening?

But the fact that Carlos did it voluntary made it even worse for him. It felt like Ferrari was more important to him than he was, that he didn’t mean so much to the Alpha like he had always thought.

Of course the older one got his thoughts with just looking at him. “Oh, my sweet, little Omega. Don’t ever dare to think something like that ever again. You still mean the world to me, but I want to do this job as good as I can. It will be probably the biggest chance in my life.”

Carlos tried to explain, after he had quickly closed the distance between the two of them and had framed his so sad looking face between his warm palms. “I still don’t want you to go.” Lando whined with already glassy eyes again.

He understood the Alpha, he really did, but his fears and anxious was bigger and he knew he was selfish, but he couldn’t help himself. Why did Carlos have to leave him? He exactly knew he couldn’t live without him any more. How should he keep going on with him being so far away from him? What if he will need him? What if he won’t be able to go on without him any more?

The Alpha had obviously read his thoughts once again, because in the very next second the young Brit found himself inside the safety of his arms and got pressed all close against his chest. “Lando. Stop thinking these things. I don’t leave you on purpose. It’s also hard for me as well to leave you behind, you can believe me.”

Then don’t do it, Lando thought to himself and looked up at the older one with pleading eyes. And for one second he had hoped, he had thought his Alpha will maybe really change his mind, but then Carlos whispered into his curls “But I can’t change it.”

“I know.” Lando cried against his hoodie, holding onto his Alpha even tighter. “I promise to come back to London, whenever I can and you can also come and visit me in Italy. My new flat is even bigger than this one and the town is pretty nice as well. And we also see us most of the time anyway while travelling and during races. It will be only a few days being apart every month. You don’t have to be afraid about anything, my little Omega.”

“You don’t need to keep your flat here in London.” Lando suddenly suggested out of nowhere. Carlos couldn’t follow his way of thinking, why he frowned down at him. “I mean, why keep this flat here, when we would be together anyway, whenever you are in town. You could also stay at my place. My house is big enough for the two of us and we would probably only stay there anyway, even if you would keep your flat.”

Touched about his well-meant offer, the Alpha smiled down at the younger one and could only agree to it. So they spent the rest of the afternoon with packing Carlos’ stuff into two different kinds of boxes. One where called ‘Italy’ and the other ‘Lando’s place’.

The season went on way too quickly for Lando’s liking. It was always stressful during race weeks, but even when they had a few days off, Carlos did travel between Spain, Italy and England. It wasn’t an easy time for both of them, but the young Omega tried to enjoy every quiet moment with his beloved Alpha he got.

And before Lando could even realize it, his birthday was there. His twenty-first birthday, his big day like they all used to call it with their cheeky grins. If the little Omega was serious, he hadn’t really thought about it before.

Yeah, he had talked with Jon about it, about that his trainer will get him the pills he will need, but he hadn’t realized what it really meant to become twenty-first with being an Omega. He will become a real Omega today with everything that came to it. His body will change into the one of a fertile Omega. His body will be finally ready to carry pups. And he will also get through his first heat today.

After every new stupid comment about that he will finally get a real Omega today and he will have a lot of fun tonight, Lando slowly but sure began to panic and finally started to think what it really meant to become an Omega. Of course, Jon got his discomfort and offered him already the first pills in the morning.

They should suppress his heat as good as possible. He needed to take one of them every day. Lando took those pills with pleasure and even when Jon was glad about that, he was even more relieved about the fact that Carlos had promised him to stay by his side the whole day long and if his heat should turn out stronger than they expected it to be and maybe it will also deliver sooner than they thought, he would also take good care of the little Omega then.

Lando didn’t know anything about that, but he was still happy about that his Alpha didn’t let him out of his sight for the rest of the day. Even when he had to admit that Carlos acted a little different from usual around him. He seemed a little tensed, when not even nervous, while he eyed him very closely the whole day long. Lando could exactly feel his eyes on him, but it only made him feel safe and he also noticed the deep way the older one sniffed at him pretty often during the day.

It was Thursday, media day and before every interview Carlos talked with the interviewer, before they were allowed to ask Lando questions. And whenever the interviewer mentioned his birthday, the Alpha glared warningly at them. The little Omega felt safe as long as the older one was close to him, he also didn’t feel that anxious any more. He tried to listen to his body, he tried to find out if something had already changed or if he felt different compared to yesterday, but for Lando everything was still the same. Maybe it needed a few more hours for him to deliver.

By the end of the day, their team made a little party for the birthday boy. They did celebrate his big day with a delicious cake, little presents, a lot of milk and by the words Carlos had said about him, the little Omega had teared up, before he crashed into his arms.

The later it got, the more the mechanics and some other members of their team got drunk and Lando knew they actually didn’t mean it nasty at all, but still they began to tease him and make fun of him delivering tonight. They asked him if he was already excited for what will come, when he and Carlos will get back to their hotel room. They also argued about that maybe he had already got his first heat this morning and that he maybe had also already come into the enjoyment of the Alpha’s knot.

Lando didn’t know any more what to response. He was overwhelmed and didn’t even know why everyone was making such a big deal about his birthday. Yeah, he knew what will happen while being in heat, at least the little Omega had thought so, but they all acted like it was something life changing he should have been prepared about in the most possible way. Something he really wasn’t and it simply scared him to his bones.

Carlos had probably smelled his discomfort and anxiety, because he already stood next to his side in the very next moment. “Are you good, carino?” Lando looked up at the older one with widened eyes. His palms began to sweat suddenly and the air inside the room was so sticky. “Yeah, I think so. But I would still like to go now.” He announced, still not fully understanding what was going on.

Carlos nodded his head, before he softly pushed his little Omega away from the group. The men couldn’t hold themselves back and said something like ‘Have fun!’ and ‘I hope he will be able to sit properly tomorrow!” into their direction. While the Alpha still shoved Lando in front of him out of the room, he looked back over his shoulder and growled at them warningly.

The second they were outside the building, Lando began to breathe deeply inside his lungs to calm down again. “How are you feeling, carino?” Carlos asked him all worriedly, while he eyed him from top to bottom. “Better. I’m just a little hot.”

Understanding his team-mate nodded his head, like he wasn’t really surprised about that information. “Have you already taken the pills Jon has given you this morning?” He wanted to know now and only for one quick second Lando asked himself why the Alpha knew about it.

“Yeah, I have.” Lando answered truthfully to which Carlos answered instantly “Then you should be alright. Come on, carino. I will bring you into bed now.” The Alpha suggested well-meant, before he laid his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side to sniff his hair, like he was already doing so the whole day long.

“Carlos?” The young Omega said his name, while they made their way through the night. The older one hummed in response, before Lando asked him all nervously “Will you stay by my side tonight?”

Carlos and Lando already slept next to each other in the same bed since months, every night, but still he needed to hear it to calm down. “Of course, I will, my little Omega. Don’t be afraid, everything will be good. You will see. I won’t leave your side.”

With the Alpha’s promise, the young racer already felt better and only then he noticed how tired he already was and how much he was looking forward to get into bed. “What is that?” Lando asked with a frown, when they finally entered their hotel room and found hundreds of pillows and blankets on top of their bed.

Before Carlos could explain it, the young Omega went over and pulled all those pillows and blankets down from their bed, so he could climb under the duvet, where he did belong right now. The Alpha had expected a complete different reaction from the younger one and could first just watch him in shock.

It was even Carlos himself, who had prepared their bed like that. He had expected Lando to have the need to nest when they will be back, but instead that thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. For the first few moments, the Alpha eyed him a little worried, because it was already pretty late and by now Lando should have already got the urge to nest or at least to feel a little uncomfortable.

But he didn’t. He only cuddled himself deeper into the bed, feeling all well and waiting for his Alpha to finally join him. Carlos kept his worries to himself, he really didn’t want to scare the younger one, before he made himself ready for the night as well and laid himself next to his team mate.

Lando was already half asleep, when he snuggled himself closer to his Alpha and wished him good night with a sleepy voice and a following long jaw. Carlos held the young Omega close the whole night long and didn’t stop to watch him sleep for one second.

He wanted to be there for him from the very beginning, when his heat will capture his body and he will probably get all horrified about what happened with his body, why he didn’t have himself under control any more. But the hours went by and Lando was still fast asleep in his arms, looking so peacefully and calm like always when he was sleeping like an angel.

The Alpha had been awake the whole night long and still watched Lando, when he finally opened his eyes with the first sunbeams of the new day. Instantly he got it that something was wrong. He noticed how tired and concerned Carlos looked down at him, before he asked how he was feeling.

“Like always.” Lando admitted, even when he knew it was the wrong answer. “Don’t you feel hot or a little uncomfortable?” The Spaniard still asked, while he tried to sound as calm as possible, but still the young Omega got it, that the Alpha was worried. “Should I feel this way?”

Carlos thought about it for some seconds, he thought about what to answer, till he smiled sleepily down at him and told him “No, carino. It’s alright, don’t worry. Everything is good.” To secure him so even more, the older one placed a kiss onto his forehead, but still he didn’t believe him fully.

Later, Lando felt indeed uncomfortable, but not because his body had changed in the meantime. He felt uncomfortable, because Carlos was obviously worried about him. Without a reason he probably wouldn’t have stayed awake to make sure he was alright all night long. At least Lando did guess so, because his Alpha looked very tired this morning and the worries about him didn’t make him look any better.

The young Omega hated the looks he got from his team members, when he entered their hospitality that morning. Some tried not to smile, some didn’t even try it and smirked over both of their ears, some winked at him and some even asked how it was or something like that.

Like yesterday, Carlos always stayed next to his side, until he was quicker finished with his breakfast than his team mate and told him to be right back in a few minutes. He kissed the top of his head, before he disappeared into the direction of their driver rooms.

Lando didn’t feel that hungry that morning, so he ended his breakfast sooner than usual to get prepared for the first practice already now. The closer he got to his driver room, the more clear Carlos’ and Jon’s voices became. They were talking about last night, about that Lando hadn’t felt any different from usual and that his Alpha had stayed awake the whole night long to watch him. Carlos also told his trainer about the hill of pillows and blankets he had prepared and he hadn’t reacted at all to it.

When the Alpha and Beta finally noticed Lando standing in front of the door and listening to their conversation, the little Omega shrugged together by his name, while getting caught eavesdropping. “Lando, please. Come inside.” Jon told him with a soft voice, when he got his expression.

“It’s okay, carino. Come here.” Carlos tried to lure him into the room, offering him his hand. Lando finally took it and let himself get pulled onto the Alpha’s lap. The older one nuzzled his neck softly in an effort to calm down his nerves. Being closer to the Alpha and inhaling his scent made Lando indeed more relaxed, before his trainer asked him some questions.

After those questions, Jon and Carlos shared a look Lando couldn’t name. He got scared about their behaviour. Both tried to calm him down again, before Jon took himself a seat and Carlos pulled the little Omega even closer against his chest and stroked through his curls.

They both tried to explain to him as good as possible what should have happened to him and his body last night. Only then Lando got it how less he knew about his own body, he should have really paid more attention in the biology lessons.

“What’s wrong with me?” Lando finally asked concerned and already close to tears, after they had told him all the things, which should have changed his body over the night, but not one had happened.

“Nothing, Lando. Everything is alright with you.” Jon tried to calm down his nerves and took his cold, shaking hand into his, before he added “Maybe the pills were too high dosed for you so they suppressed your heat completely and didn’t only make it more bearable for you. Don’t worry. We will find out what has gone wrong. We will get you to a doctor when we are back in London. He can take a look at you and tell you exactly what’s going on with your body.”

It didn’t cause Lando to feel any better at all, the total opposite even. He didn’t want to go to a doctor and get himself examined. He also didn’t want his body to change, he was happy with the body he had. He wanted everything to stay like it was.

“Don’t think about it too much for the next few days, carino. You are good, believe me.” Also Carlos tried his luck to soothe him, but it was still the only thing Lando could think about. Jon admitted that it would be the best, if the little Omega will keep on taking those pills, so he won’t get his heat while sitting inside his car. It would be too dangerous to risk it, his body will probably react too intense to it and he could maybe even crash.

The whole weekend long, Lando needed extra cuddles from his Alpha to feel at least a little better. On Saturday after qualifying, Carlos organized a room for the young Omegas to snuggle together. Maybe it will help Lando to calm down while being close to his friends and maybe it will also help his body to finally deliver.

Cuddling with Max, George and Alex together was great, but when they talked about the reason why they were doing so the whole comfort was gone again. Carlos had initiated them, about which Lando was actually pretty relieved, because he wouldn’t have known how to tell it to them, because he still didn’t know it himself what was going on.

But even when snuggling had helped, the little Omega still felt even worse after George and Alex had told him that they had got into heat at their twenty-first birthday. Max even a few days before, being already together with Daniel back then.

While Lando was laying in Carlos’ arms later that evening, he wished himself for the first time to finally get into heat as well, to just get through it so everyone will stop to talk about it and he will stop worrying. Just two days ago the little Omega hadn’t wanted his body to change, but now he didn’t have a bigger wish than that.

The race next day was a horror for the little Omega. He still hadn’t delivered and he could also still feel Carlos’ and Jon’s worried eyes on. Also other team members were watching him close with suspect, because they had heard about what had happened or better, what hadn’t happened.

Never before Lando was so glad when the race was finally over and still on the same day, Carlos and he flew back home to London. Until their appointment at the doctor in the afternoon, the Spaniard tried to distract the Omega as good as possible.

Carlos had made him some delicious breakfast, he didn’t really touch, he also didn’t even drink up his glass of cold milk. They spent almost the whole morning cuddling in bed, while watching a random movie on Netflix. To his suggestion, if they wanted to play some FIFA after lunch, which Lando had also refused this time, the little Omega only shook his head and crawled back into bed.

He must have drifted off at some point, because the next time he woke up, Carlos was stroking through his curls in a calming way and told him it was time to stand up and get to the doctor. Lando always hated it to get to any doctors, but today he was as scared as never before.

After they had picked up Jon, they drove to the doctor’s office on the other end of the city. When they finally arrived there, Lando was with his nerves by its end, he was so nervous that tears of angst were glistening in his eyes. What if the doctor will tell him that he was sick? What if they will tell him he wasn’t normal and maybe even needed to get into the hospital, the only place Lando hated even more than the one into which direction they were going at the moment.

Carlos had to shove the little Omega to the entrance of the doctor’s office, while trying to calm him down with whispering encouraging words into his ear. Jon talked to the doctor’s assistant, so Carlos and Lando could already take a seat, because the younger once legs wouldn’t have been able to carry his bodyweight for much longer anyway.

Instantly Lando climbed on top of his Alpha’s lap, searching for affection and protection. “I don’t wonna.” The young Omega whined into his shirt, not being able to hold back his tears any longer. “I know, carino. I know. But the doctor will only help you, he won’t hurt you. I will make sure about that. Don’t worry. Everything will be good, you will see.”

Jon formed his lips into a thin line, when he saw Lando sitting onto the Alpha’s lap like that, his face buried deep inside his neck, trying to inhale as much of his scent as possible, while his shoulders were shaking. The Beta and Carlos shared a look, before Jon took place next to them and stroked in a soothing way over Lando’s back.

When the doctor’s assistant called the little Omega’s name, Lando shrugged together and if Carlos wouldn’t have held him, he would have probably ran away from here as fast as possible. “C’mon, carino. Don’t be scared. We won’t leave your side.”

Carlos didn’t carry Lando into the doctor’s room, but this time it also needed Jon’s help to shove him inside there. The whole time long the young Omega was close to tears and he flinched together every time the doctor touched him. When the whole torture was finally over and he could get dressed again, Lando instantly looked for protection in his Alpha’s arms again.

“Well done, carino.” Carlos praised him, even when the smaller one didn’t know for what. At least it was over and he didn’t ever have to do it. Desperately the young Brit tried to rub his cheek against the Alpha’s neck to get even the last scent of the doctor away from his own skin.

Lando was already sitting on the Spaniard’s lap again and clutched with both hands around his neck onto him, when the doctor began to speak and got so their whole attention and the fear came right back into his bones.

“You really don’t have to be that scared, Mr. Norris. You are completely healthy. Not getting your heat on your twenty-first birthday is maybe a little out of ordinary, but really not something to worry about that much. It happens in some cases. You are still very small and thin for your age, that’s probably why. Just stop worrying and thinking about it so much, then everything will happen on its own.”

Lando didn’t know if he should be relieved about that information or not. He had expected to get some infusion or injection to finally get into heat, even when he was terrified about needles. Instead, he just got some new pills he should take instead of the ones Jon had given him and that was already all. He needed to be patient, something Lando really wasn’t.

Back home at Lando’s house, Carlos cooked them some Spaghetti for dinner and after the whole tension was finally gone, the little Omega also got hungry and ate two full plates of the delicious dinner his Alpha had cooked for him.

Later when they were laying on the couch in the living room and watched some show, Lando asked the older one shyly “Carlos? Do you think I’m not normal?” The Alpha lightly pulled away from him to look right into his eyes, when he answered sincerely “No, Lando. You aren’t just normal. You are something very, very special. I actually already knew that before.”

For the first time that day, Lando felt good. He even blushed lightly by the Alpha’s sweet words, before he snuggled himself closer into his side. “Soy lago, my little Omega.” Carlos was still able to whisper into his ear, before the younger one drifted off into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The days, even weeks went by without Lando getting into his first heat. With every day the little Omega got less and less worried about it, to Carlos’ surprise. He was relieved that the younger one didn’t think about it all the time, put himself under pressure and asked himself why the things were like they were, it would have only made everything worse.

Lando simply accepted that his body obviously needed some more time, which actually wasn’t a bad thing at all as long as he was healthy and he was and he also felt that way, so nothing he needed to worry about.

But still, the little Omega’s interest and curiosity about what it really meant to be an Omega and what will happen to him during his heat, had changed since his birthday. Especially after the party Carlos and Lando had been at the beginning of December.

They got together to the party in London and like always when they were somewhere strange, Lando preferred it to stay close to his Alpha. And so he did also this time, when he didn’t leave Carlos’ side for one second. Also not when he spotted his friends in one of the corners. But what were they doing there, Lando asked himself, while he watched them with a frown.

“They are nesting.” Carlos explained to him, after he had followed the Omega’s look and got his confused expression. With big, innocent eyes he was looking up at the older one, not exactly knowing what to do with that information.

“Do you want to get over to them and join them?” The Alpha suggested well-meant, exactly knowing that Lando was indeed curious about what his friends were doing and how it exactly worked, his Omega instincts had come to the surface while looking at them, but at the same time he was still too shy and reserved to leave Carlos’ side already now.

Quickly Lando shook his head and only pressed himself even closer against the Alpha’s side. “It’s okay, carino. You can stay by my side.” Carlos secured him to calm down his nerves, before Daniel, Charles and Pierre came over to them to change some words.

During their conversation, Lando sneaked over his shoulder from time to time to watch Max, George and Alex preparing their nest together in the corner. The young Brit was fascinated about it, he asked himself where and from whom they had learnt to do so and if he was maybe also able to get taught.

“C’mon, carino. Get over to them. They are your friends. Look what they have done so far.” Carlos encouraged him with his words and already gave him a soft shove into their direction, after he had got his looks and he could also feel his desire to get to know how nesting was done right.

Lando began to whine and made grabby hands for Carlos’ arm instantly. He didn’t know about what he was actually afraid of. Maybe because Max, George and Alex will make fun of him, because he had no clue about how to nest. Maybe he will do it the wrong way and they will laugh at him.

“It’s okay, carino. Every Omega had to learn it once. There is no reason to be ashamed or scared. Max, George and Alex are your friends. I bet they will show you with pleasure how it’s done. Don’t be scared.” The Alpha tried to soothe him, when he pulled his arms around his small body and pulled him close for some moments.

Lando thought about it and had to admit that Carlos was probably right once again. Everyone had to learn it at one point and why shouldn’t his friends teach him how to nest? “Do you come over with me to them?” The little Omega finally asked still all insecure, after he had looked at them for some more.

“Sure, carino. Come.” Hand in hand they got over to where Max, Alex and George were creating their nest. Because they were so focused on their work, they first hadn’t even noticed them coming closer, only when Carlos greeted them.

Their heads instantly snapped up at them. Max was the first who was on his feet and greeted them as well. He came closer to Lando to rub his cheek against his shoulder, before he cuddled himself into the Spaniard’s side as well.

George and Alex petted the little Omega’s head and sniffed his hair, earning a comforting sound from Lando for it. They also went over to Carlos to rub their faces against his head in trust and affection.

“Lando would like to stay with you and watch you nesting. If that’s okay for you? Maybe you could also show him how it works.” The oldest finally explained, after Lando had kept quiet and only eyed their nest with big eyes.

“Sure, we will.” George confirmed, before Max already took the little Omega’s hand to lead him over to their nest. Carlos looked at the four of them for some more moments and just when he had wanted to turn around and leave the Omegas alone, Lando came rushing back to his side and asked worriedly “You won’t stay?”

The Spaniard smiled down at him in affection, before he stroked his warm cheek with the back of his fingers “No, carino. That’s an Omega thing to do and an Alpha shouldn’t interrupt. I’m just over there, if you should need me, I promise. Try to enjoy it. You will see, you will like nesting. Okay?”

After some seconds thinking about it, Lando finally nodded agreeing his head and Carlos shove him to his friends again, before he left to get back to talk with Daniel, Pierre and Charles. But Carlos never stopped to watch his little Omega from the corner of his eyes the whole time long.

First Lando had only sat there and watched them nesting, because he still didn’t know what to do with all those blankets and pillows. He was afraid to look stupid and that someone will make fun of him. Finally, Alex took his hand, simply pulled him into their nest, so he could help them. All patiently the three Omegas had showed him how to get a comfortable nest. They told him their tricks, about what he had to pay attention for and that actually he couldn’t do anything wrong, as long as it felt good for him.

The next time Carlos looked over to the Omegas, the four were already all cuddled up in their finished nest they have created together. Lando was laying between Max and Alex, who were holding him close and praised him for his well done work on their nest.

Also Charles next to Carlos had looked over to them and when he saw his boyfriends snuggling with each other, the soft Beta also wanted to join them. Max growled warningly, when he sensed a non-Omega entered their nest, but he stopped when he got it that it was Charles.

The Monegasque and the Dutch still weren’t friends, but they accepted each other. Especially because Dan and Charles were pretty close and Max understood that he did longer for his boyfriends with whom he did currently share a nest.

Charles cuddled up between George and Alex, he pulled his arms over both of them, while they claimed half of his body each. Lando had almost dozed off, when Max had started to growl and whined because of. The young Dutch tried to calm him down with stroking his arms and pull him closer to his body. “It’s okay, Lando. You are safe.” He secured him, before the young Brit closed his eyes once again and took in the warmth for the other and the softness of their nest.

Two hours later, Lando woke up when someone stroked his curls out of his face and told him softly that it was time to go home now. When his eyes fluttered opened, they met with his favourite dark brown eyes of the Spaniard. “Carlos.” Lando said with a still from sleep filled voice.

While George, Charles and Alex were still all cuddled up, Max next to him was already awake and because Lando could spot Daniel over Carlos’ shoulder, he accepted they were only waiting for him to stand up to leave the party as well.

“Have you slept well, carino?” The Spaniard asked, after he had helped the little Omega onto his feet and steadied him, while Lando rubbed his eyes still tiredly. “Yeah, I have. Max, George and Alex have taught me how to make a nest.” Lando told the Alpha all proudly, while he beamed with a still tired, but not less happy face up at him.

“I have seen it, carino. You did a great job. But it’s already late, the party is over and we should go home.” Carlos explained and after they had said goodbye to their friends, they drove over to Lando’s place.

At home, Lando instantly ran upstairs into his bedroom, fully awake again by now. On his way he tried to catch every fluffy blanket and soft pillow he could find in his house. Of course, Carlos exactly knew what the little Omega tried to do and first he let him alone, so he could try things out without someone watching him.

By the time the older one finally still entered the bedroom, their bed wasn’t visible under the many blankets, duvets and pillows any more. Also Lando he couldn’t spot under the hill of fluff any more. “Lando?” Carlos asked carefully, before in the next second the young Brit’s curls appeared on the surface and he informed him quickly by the way.

“I’m almost finished. Just give me some more minutes.” Of course, the Spaniard gave him the time he needed and after he had made himself ready for bed, the whole mess from before was gone and a very comfortable looking nest had been made on top of their bed.

“What do you think?” Lando asked all curious, his hair was a mess and his cheeks lightly blushed from the whole excitement. “I think it looks like a very well-made nest, carino.”

“Really? Do you mean that serious?” He asked with big eyes. “Yes, of course I do, carino. Well done, I’m very proud about you.” Tears began to build up on the young Omega’s eyes, while he looked up at the older Alpha.

“Do you want to lay down with me?” Lando finally asked with a thin, touched voice. “It’s your nest, carino, but if you want me to join you, I will.” Carlos whispered, while he petted all proudly his head. “Yes, I would like that.” He already took his hand into his and leaded the Alpha closer to his nest.

Carefully the Spaniard crawled into it and laid down next to the young Omega. Lando seemed to be a bit overwhelmed with the situation and that this was his nest he had made all on his own they were currently laying inside. So the Alpha took one of the duvets and pulled it over their suddenly so tired feeling bodies.

He praised Lando, while the younger one instantly snuggled against Carlos’ side and purred in affection. Like the Alpha did already since a few weeks, he nosed the little Omega’s hair to maybe sense any change of his scent, especially after today.

“Do I already smell differently?” He wanted to know, even when his eyes were already closed and his voice did sound sleep drunken once again. “A little, carino. But you will get there, you will see. Good things come to those who wait. You will be a great Omega, you already are.”

Lando cooed in affection and comfort. By now he really believed his Alpha, one day he will develop, he will become a real Omega, but until then he will always try his best and stay positive. “Soy lago.” The younger one whispered, after he had jawed long and had rolled on top of his Alpha. “Soy lago, my perfect, little Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, but like I think pretty sweet chapter :) hope you enjoyed it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet, little chapter to finally keep this story going again 😊 hope you will enjoy it! ❤️

The less remaining time till the last race of the season, Lando didn’t leave Carlos’ side any more. He was always in his near, even when the Alpha sometimes only got out of the room to pick up something in the next, the younger one followed him instantly. The Spaniard really wasn’t annoyed about it, he just felt very sorry for the little Omega.

He made sure to give him even more attention and affection in these days, because he exactly knew the following weeks won’t be easy for him. Actually for both of them because life will change and Carlos was as attached to Lando as the younger one was to him.

The Omega only left his side for nesting, which he did as often as he could lately. It soothed him, while he didn’t think about Carlos leaving to Ferrari for at least some moments. And the Spaniard really had to admit by now, that his nests were already really pretty well-made and comfy.

Lando was always beaming up at him, when he showed the Alpha what he had done all proudly and Carols praised him sincerely, before they both laid down in the comfortable nest to snuggle.

But the closer they got to the last race of the year, the quieter and more tensed Lando became. “Try to enjoy our remaining time, carino.” Carlos had suggested him well-meant, because he already did. He did enjoy every moment of it, knowing that it won’t be the same any more after Abu Dhabi.

And even when it wasn’t easy for the little Omega, he could also tell that Lando tried to enjoy every second of their time, especially when they were all alone at his place, at home. But time couldn’t get stopped and before they could even realize it, they flew to the last race of the year.

Carlos did everything to make it more bearable for the younger one, with always making sure to be next to his side, to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer when he needed it, to mark him with his scent and let his cheek rub against his chest, whenever he had the need to.

But his little Omega was so brave. Even when he knew it was more than just difficult and hard for him, he tried to leave the thoughts about Carlos leaving behind, whenever they entered the paddock. Lando really tried to only focus on his job, otherwise Carlos would have been too worried to even let him close to his car anyway.

The night before the last race wasn’t very restful for both of them. Lando just couldn’t find his urgently needed sleep, even after nesting, cuddling with Carlos for hours and laying on top of him, so he inhaled his scent with every breath.

But he wasn’t crying. The last time he had was back in the UK. Since they had got here he had been so strong, he hadn’t even shared one tear yet. Something what will probably change as soon as the last race will be over tomorrow.

Soothingly the Spaniard was stroking over his back, let his fingers slide through his curls, kissed the top of his head or just held him close with both of his arms. There had been so many things Carlos had wanted to tell him, to calm down his nerves, but in the end he did decide to keep quiet. He would maybe only make it worse with it.

Lando would probably burst out into tears, if he will tell him that this was not the end, just the beginning of something new, so he kept quiet. They both stayed quiet for the whole night long, only listened to their heart beats and breathings, till the sun did rise and caused their hotel room to glow.

Even after their alarm had ring minutes ago, they still kept laying like that for some more precious moments. Lando felt like a stone on top of him, he tried to hold onto the Alpha with both of his arms, not willing to let him ever let go. Not today nor any other day.

Carlos did understand that, he was actually feeling the same way. He also didn’t want to let him go, but if they won’t stand up now they will be late and the last thing Carlos wanted was being stressed today.

“Are you ready, carino?” The older one whispered all carefully down at the little Omega and after he had squeezed the Alpha’s body for one more time and breathed his scent deep inside his lungs, Lando lifted his head to look up at him. Lando’s eyes looked tired and also exhausted already in this early hour, but they were not less beautiful than usual.

Carefully he finally nodded his head, even when he didn’t look that secure and determined about it. “I’m so proud about you being such a brave, little Omega.” Carlos praised him, while he did frame his cute, sleepy face with both of his hands.

Lando leaned into the touch instantly and even when his lower lip was shaking for some moments, those tears waving in his eyes didn’t fall over the edge. At least not now. “Come on, Lando. The McLaren boys for one last time.” He motivated him like already so many times before and even when Carlos knew he best wanted to cry, Lando still tried to smile back at him.

“Hey, carino.” The Alpha greeted him, even when it wasn’t twenty minutes ago since the last time they had seen each other. Like before every race, they were done with their individual warm-ups, when Carlos slipped into his room to wish him all the best for the race. It had also become a ritual for them.

“Carlos.” And before the Spaniard could even react, Lando already crashed against his chest. Jon gave the two of them a smile, even when also his smile looked kind of sad today. They had both closed their eyes to enjoy these last moments and remember them for the rest of their lives, while holding all tightly onto each other.

“I have to show you something.” The young Omega suddenly announced to Carlos surprise, also his voice did sound so happy and excited from one second to the other. When the Alpha followed with his eyes how Lando got over to the table in the corner to get his helmet, he finally understood.

Lando wanted to show him his new helmet design, like he did so proudly every race weekend. The little Omega bit down onto his lips and looked up at him through his lashes all insecure, when he came closer and said with shy voice “This one is for you.”

Because Carlos’ eyes were only fixed on the younger one the whole time long, he had to take a first look at the helmet in his hands now, just to see the masterpiece he had created. There were little chillies all over his helmet, the design was imitated to Carlos’ own helmet, just with the little difference of those chillies, the Spaniard initials and little 55 everywhere and with the so meaningful writing on the side.

“Soy lago.” The Alpha repeated the words in disbelief, while he still stared down at the helmet in the Omega’s shaking hands. “It will be your helmet by the end of this weekend.” Lando explained, but in the end he got a little insecure, because Carlos still looked at the helmet with widened eyes and he couldn’t decide if the older one was speechless because he liked it so much or he hated it.

“I mean, as long as you want it.” The young Brit quickly added, because he didn’t want to pressure the Alpha and gift him something he actually didn’t like. But then Carlos’ eyes did snap up to Lando and this time it were tears waving in his eyes, while he looked down at the younger one in affection.

“I would feel so honoured, carino. It’s perfect.” A big, wide grin did Lando’s lips form instantly and he beamed up at him like the sun personally. Even with the helmet between them, they somehow managed to hug and Carlos really had to swallow down his tears, while he held the little one close to his chest.

“Thank you so much, carino. I can’t tell you how much this means to me. I can’t tell you how much you mean to me.” Also Lando had to fight against his tears and after he had whipped the ones, which were already dangerously close by the corner, away with the sleeve of his fireproof shirt, he looked up at the Alpha and whispered “One last time together.”

After they had wished each other good luck and had waved each other for one last time, they got into their cars and latest then their full focus was on the race. Two very tensed and exhausting hours later Carlos couldn’t believe it when they confirmed him on the radio that Lando ended the race on sixth, just one place behind him.

He was so damn proud about the little Omega, he did so well, even when he knew it wasn’t entirely easy for him in the last time. “Carlos.” The Spaniard could hear Tom’s voice on the radio again, after he had celebrated that great result for the team but also for themselves with some overjoyed cheers.

“There is someone for you on the radio.” His engineer went on and before Carlos could even ask what was going on he could hear this already so familiar voice in his ears. “Carloooos.” The Spaniard had maybe expected Zak or Andreas on the radio, but the team had made it possible that Lando could talk to him now.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Lando driving his car right next to his own on the track, while he did response with the same happy, singing voice “Landoooo.” Both burst out into laughers, before they congratulated each other all at the same time for their great result.

When their overjoyed laughers had faded away, it was quiet for some moments, when they drove side by side and looked at each other, knowing that the most important person of their lives was sitting in the car opposite.

It was Lando’s voice, which was audible again first, even when it was really thin and shaking, but Carlos was already used to it and still understood everything the little Omega tried to tell him so urgently.

“Carlos, I just.. I want to thank you for everything you have ever done for me. Without you I wouldn’t be where I am today. It’s all your work, even though you never had to. I can’t tell you how much this means to me and how honoured I felt to have you as me first team mate in F1. Maybe you will leave today, but those memories will stay forever. No one can take them away from us and I will always look back to these moments with a smile on my lips. I won’t ever forget our time. I won’t ever forget you and what you have done for me.”

In the end, Lando’s voice wasn’t only shaking any more, it was already broken between those deep sobs and heart-breaking cries. But still, Carlos was able to understand him between his own whimpers and those tears running down his cheeks.

Now the whole pressure was gone from their shoulders. They could finally let their emotions free after holding them back for so long. It also felt good for Carlos to finally let go and didn’t hold back his tears any more, instead he let them run down to his chin all unconcerned.

Since a few moments only their cries, whimpers and sobs were audible on the radio, but then Lando took his whole strength together for one last time, when he whispered with his voice filled with so many emotions that it brought goose bumps over Carlos’ skin.

“Soy lago.”

Even though he was still crying under his helmet, Carlos still also had to smile by those two simple, but so meaningful words, while he shook his head in disbelief. “Soy lago, carino. Soy lago.”

They looked at each other for one more time, until Lando nodded his head and Carlos took that for stepping deeper into his gas pedal and drive his McLaren for one last time around the track. With tears still running down his face and Lando following him.

The second they had both jumped out of their cars, nothing could stop them any more to get into each other’s arms. Hugging with their helmets still on wasn’t that easy, why Carlos put up the little Omega’s visor so also their eyes could finally meet again.

Lando’s eyes were still all glassy and the sensible skin around was also still tear stained, but at the same time his eyes were also shining. Carlos got quickly out of his helmet first, before he helped the younger one, because he struggled to get it opened with his shaking fingers.

“Hey, carino.” Carlos whispered down to him, when Lando had finally freed himself from his helmet, leaving a big mess of wild curls behind. “Hey, you.” The little Omega did response, before their bodies crashed together and they didn’t let go any more.

They were standing like that for a half eternity. They both didn’t bother about the many people passing them by or that they actually needed to get to the final check after the race. Nothing of that mattered at the moment, while they hold onto each other.

Lando was crying quietly, because he finally could with the whole pressure gone, while Carlos placed plenty of kisses onto his tear stained cheek, being more than just proud about him after today.

It was maybe their last race as team mates, but it was also the beginning of something new. Even when this new chapter of their lives still scared the little Omega, but with the Alpha next to his side, he knew he could do it. They both could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to finally write for this story again! 😍

After Carlos had finally managed to comfort the little Omega in his arms, they made their way back to the McLaren garage. Only last time together. And from that moment on, no more tears were spent that afternoon. The thrill, the relief and also the joy about their great result, about McLaren ending the season on the third place in the constructor championship outshone everything else.

And also Lando had finally become back his usual happy, funny and cheeky self again, the moment they entered the garage and everyone was cheering and jumping around, celebrating this perfect end of an incredible season. Carlos was glad, that his younger friend forgot about the future at least for now and only enjoyed their victory and shared their team’s delight mood, like he did.

Later than usual, they finally came back to their hotel room, after the whole celebrating and also after the Alpha’s final goodbye to the team. The little Omega had kept brave during those words Carlos had found for the people he had really loved to work with over the last two years, maybe because the reality will hit them all later, in a few days when the whole excitement will be gone again.

But even now, being alone in their hotel room, they didn’t have much time to calm down, because they both needed to get ready for the big party. Carlos took a quick shower first, while Lando chose what to wear, before they switched rooms.

Thirty minutes later they stood all fancy dressed, a great hairstyling and a fragrance cloud of perfume and after-shave ready to leave for the party. “You look very handsome tonight, carino.” The Alpha complimented his still team mate, who began to blush instantly.

But Carlos was serious, he really liked the combination of grey jeans and black shirt he had chosen. Lando looked older with these clothes on than with his usual oversized hoodie and preferred sweatpants. Also his try to tame his wild curls seemed to have at least succeed tonight.

“Thanks, you look pretty good yourself.” Lando gave the compliment back with a small, shy voice, while he looked up at him through his lashes, his cheeks still lightly blushed. The Alpha smiled down at the little Omega in affection, before he offered him his arm and asked “Ready?”

The party was great, especially after the formal things were finally done and the driver were eventually allowed to enjoy the evening fully and have fun. At the beginning, Lando hadn’t left the Spaniard’s side for just one moment, because he never liked parties like this.

But with time, also the younger one got it that it really wasn’t that bad here and he could actually have fun. Latest when George, Alex and Max came over to talk to him and invite him for some cocktails, he began to relax and even began to enjoy the party.

Carlos was glad about that, because he wanted the Omega to have fun and it really seemed like he finally had. Lando had been on the dance floor with his friends together, feeling finally completely comfortable with the situation or maybe also the three cocktails he had before, helped him a little to calm down and finally only enjoy and have a good time.

Lando came back to Carlos’ side every few minutes, to get himself some cuddles and checking that he was still there, watching out for him and not leaving him here all alone to go to their room already now without telling him so. The Alpha patted his head affectionately whenever he came hurried over to his side and kissed his forehead, before Lando waddled happily over to his friends again.

But also Carlos had his fun at the party, while he was talking and drinking together with his colleagues, who didn’t have the need to storm the dance floor just like him. After the youngsters were all exhausted and thirsty after their show on the dance floor, they had decided to take a seat to calm down.

Lando had told Carlos so, before he followed them into another room. Carlos and Daniel were already on their third bottle of beer, when they began to talk about their future. About the Aussie’s, what his plans were, how his and Max’s life will change with the move to McLaren, if he will move to the UK or only stay in Monaco, but also about the other Alpha’s plans at Ferrari, about his new home in Italy and finally of course also about Lando.

They had talked a while about the little Omega. Carlos told his friend how insecure, nervous and also scared he sometimes still was about the future, about his move to another team, also when it had already become better than just a few months ago.

When Daniel asked if the two of them were finally mated, after he had made sure Carlos was alright with asking such kind of question, the Spaniard told him about that Lando wasn’t ready for that yet. And because he knew he could trust Daniel, he also told him about that the little Omega was still waiting for his first heat.

Carlos let him know all that, because he really wanted the Aussie to know, so he will know how to handle Lando when they will be team mates and he also wanted him to know what to do, if the Omega should ever be in trouble, if he should be down after a bad race or if his first heat should finally hit him while being together with him. Daniel should bring Lando the fastest way to him then, because only Carlos knew how to handle the younger one right, what he had to do and how he could make him feel good again after all the things they had already been through.

Maybe they weren’t mated yet, because it was really still too soon for that, but Lando was his little Omega and Carlos was his Alpha, the one he trusted the most and felt the most comfortable and loved with. They were a pack and they both needed each other, as simple as that.

“So you promise me to watch out after him?” The Spaniard asked his friend, even when he already knew Daniel will take care of him, but still he needed to hear that coming from his own lips. “Of course, I will. Don’t worry, I will make sure he comes back to you as a whole every evening.” The Aussie promised, causing so a big grateful smile on the younger one’s lips.

They had just clinked their bottles together to seal Daniel’s promise, when Pierre came running around the corner, looking for the younger Alpha all excited. “Carlos! There you are.” The young Frenchman said all breathless, he had obviously searched after him already for a while. “Pierre, what happened?” Carlos asked instantly all concerned, knowing that something was wrong. “Your team ma-, I mean your ex-team mate, he is..”

Pierre was still out of breath and even when he should actually save the less oxygen inside his lungs for the important information, he wasted it for unnecessary minor details. “What’s wrong with Lando? Where is he? What has happened?” Latest now the Spaniard was fully worried and all in protect mode, when he found out that Pierre’s search after him had been because of the little Omega.

He had actually expected the younger one to maybe feel sick after the amount of alcohol he already had tonight, but then the young Frenchman was finally able to go on, when he told them quickly “We don’t know. He just sits there and cries and we can’t calm him down any more.” Because Daniel had the cooler head from the two Alphas, he ordered now all calmly “Where is he, Pierre? Bring us to him.”

The three of them ran through the club, while Carlos’ heart was already completely filled with worry about his little Omega, until they finally reached the room into which Lando and the other had disappeared before.

Now it was Carlos himself, who was a little out of breath, when they entered the room and found Alex, George, Max and Charles kneeling in one of the corners. “Everything will be good, Lando. You will see, but please stop crying.” Alex tried to calm down his sorrowful, younger friend, but it didn’t seem like his nor any of the other tries had success.

“Lando.” When the younger ones could hear Carlos voice and saw him coming closer to the little Omega huddled together all despairing and emotional in the corner, when the four of them looked back over their shoulders, the youngsters made place for the Alpha.

Max looked for affection by his Alpha, cuddling into his side, because he felt with his friend. Alex, George, Charles and also Pierre snuggled together for comfort, while they watched the scene right in front of their eyes.

The second Lando got it who was coming his way, he made grabby hands for the Alpha instantly, while thick, clear tears still made their ways down to his chin. “Oh, carino. What happened?” Carlos asked, when he had got down onto his knees right in front of him to take him all tightly into his arms.

Because of those deep, heart-breaking sobs, Lando wasn’t able to answer anything, while the Alpha gently cradled him in his arms, patted his head and whispered into his curls to try to calm down again.

Seeking for answers, Carlos looked back over his shoulder to the other, but they all only shrugged their shoulders in unknown and told him that he had become quieter and quieter with every minute and suddenly he had teared up out of nowhere and they didn’t manage it to calm him down again.

Understanding, but still not knowing the cause of the many tears from the so bitterly crying Omega in his arms, the Spaniard nodded his head, before he sat down on the ground, leaned his back against the wall and pulled Lando the whole way up onto his lap to hold him even closer.

Carlos made him rest his head against his chest, so he was able to hear his heart beat and maybe calm down with the soothing sound, while he rubbed over his upper arm and pushed his now already again all messy curls out of his face.

Their friends were still standing around them, too worried about the little Omega and what had caused his break down, when after a half eternity Lando had calmed down enough to finally be able to say out loud his sorrow.

“I. Don’t. Want. You. To. Go.” He pressed out with a deep sob between every word. Of course, Carlos knew about what he was talking about, he actually already knew so since he had got to know that the little Omega was crying. And if he was serious, he wasn’t that surprised about his break down and tearing up like that. After the amount of alcohol he had, Carlos had actually already expected something like that to happen, but still he felt so sorry for the younger one.

“Oh, carino. Don’t make it so difficult for yourself, after you have already been so strong all the time. You exactly know I won’t go anywhere. Not without you.” Carlos whispered down at him, trying to comfort him, but Lando’s sadness was already too big and deep to get rid of it so easily now.

“But McLaren won’t be the same without you any more. Please, don’t go. Don’t leave me.” The little Omega begged him all anxious with big bleeding eyes, even when Lando himself exactly knew that this wasn’t possible any more since a longer time.

Carlos will drive for Ferrari next season, nothing, also not his many tears, could change that any more, even when the Alpha sometimes wished to be able to take it all back again for his friend’s sake or at least to be able to take the whole fear and worries completely away from him.

But all he could do at the moment was pressing him even closer against his body, stroking over his from the sobs still shaking back comfortingly and promising him with everything he had “I’m not gonna leave you, my little Omega. Believe me, I will always be there for you. It’s not the end, carino. You and I will last forever, no matter what will happen. Nothing will be able to bring us apart, I promise. Nothing ever.”

Carlos kept on trying to comfort the little Omega in his arms, but in the end nothing seemed to work any more, Lando couldn’t calm down. It was probably the alcohol in his veins that caused him to get that emotional, but there was really no point any more to keep sitting here on the dirty floor of some club, because the night was over for them anyway.

“Come here, carino.” The Alpha whispered into his ear, before he easily stood up with Lando still in his arms. Naturally the little Omega wrapped his legs instantly around his middle, clutching onto him with crossing his arms at the back of his neck and still crying bitterly into the curve of his neck.

“I think it’s time to go back to the hotel.” Carlos said to the others, who still stood around them and eyed the younger one all worriedly. “Good night, Lando.” Max wished him, when they passed him and Daniel by. Also George patted the younger one’s shoulder and Charles stroked over his back in an effort to comfort him.

Carlos was glad the little Omega had such supportive and understanding friends, but at the moment he needed something or better someone else. Lando needed Carlos, his closeness, his warmth, his scent, his touches in a more comfortable and quiet environment to finally calm down.

The strong Alpha carried his still distressed friend the whole way back to their hotel and up to their room. Only when he placed the little Omega on top of their bed, Lando finally let go of his clamp grip, his tears had stopped during their way back to their room.

Compassionate the Alpha smiled down at him, while he tilted his head and took in his tear stained and so heartbroken, but at the same time still so cute face. “You are too pure for this world, carino.” Carlos breathed, while he gently whipped the last rest of those thick teardrops away from his cheeks.

His small shoulders were still jumping from the sobs he tried to hold back, while he looked up at him with those big, glassy eyes like a deer in the light of a car coming closer. “What do you think about getting out of these maybe pretty, but way too uncomfortable clothes and changed into something more comfy? And then you will make us a nice nest for the night, if you want.”

Maybe it were his suggestions, the calm way he spoke down to the younger one, the soft smile he offered him or the wink he gifted him or everything together that finally made Lando to breathe through and sniff his tears away. Like the good Omega he always was, he finally nodded agreeing his head, because it was exactly what he needed at the moment.

Quicker than Carlos had actually expected him to do, Lando jumped onto his feet, got onto his tip toes to press a quick kiss onto his Alpha’s cheek, before he hurried into the bathroom to change into his pyjama. The older one couldn’t even describe with words how much he adored his friend and he had meant what he had promised, nothing will ever bring them apart. He will protect him at any cost.

Not even one hour later, the two of them were already in the perfectly and so comfortable made nest of the young Omega. But even when the nest was that cosy, Lando still preferred it to lay on top of his Alpha’s strong body, because he felt the safest with his arms wrapped around his small chest, holding him close and keeping him warm.

Gently Carlos was nosing his curls and he could also feel against his skin how Lando sniffed in his scent by the curve of his neck. Finally, he huddled him already so close that it did almost hurt, but it was exactly what the little Omega needed at the moment. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have found his peace for the night.

Lando’s purrs became less and quieter in the last minutes, he slowly but sure drifted off into sleep. He urgently needed the rest after today and Carlos will keep on holding him for the rest of the night, till he will open his eyes again the next morning. He let Lando cuddle close, while he kept an eye on him.

“Why do I need a new one? Why can’t I wear the one from last year? I have only worn it for once, it is almost like new.” Lando protested with a big pout on his lips, because he actually had other plans for today than to go shopping for a party he didn’t even want to go to.

Actually it wasn’t the party, he even looked forward to the McLaren Christmas party, if it will only be as half as good as last year, but that was already the point. Because the little Omega already knew now, that it won’t be that funny and unforgettable, because Carlos won’t be there right next to his side. Carlos won’t join him, so Lando also didn’t want to go there. But he had to, like the Spaniard had remembered him about already way too often in the last days.

One week had already passed since they came back to the UK from Abu Dhabi. And even when they weren’t team mates any more, Lando still had to admit, even when he himself was the most surprised about it, that everything was like it had always been.

Carlos was at his place in Woking, they spent the time until Christmas together, nothing was different from to one month ago, they just weren’t driving for the same team any more. “I have told you so, carino. Everything stays the same.” Carlos rubbed under his nose one afternoon, but Lando understood how he meant it. Maybe he had really made himself too many thoughts and unnecessary sorrows all the time for nothing.

But the fact that he had to go to the party without Carlos, he still really didn’t like at all. Actually he won’t go alone, Daniel will be his companion, but Lando was still unsure about if that was a good or a bad thing. It will be the first official event the Aussie will replace his Alpha and Lando really couldn’t stand that thought.

“Because you have grown since last year. And like you always like to tell us all, you have also become more muscular over the last few months. You won’t fit into your old suit any more.” Carlos tried to make him realize, because he actually exactly knew that the little Omega would have preferred it to spend the afternoon at home, playing on his sim or cuddling up in front of the TV, but the McLaren party was already tomorrow and they had to get a new suit today, since Lando had talked him into to stay at home the last few days.

The small compliment or better Carlos admitting that the little Omega’s body had indeed changed over the last year, finally made Lando agreeing, even when he still wasn’t too keen on getting outside into the cold. But the older Alpha wrapped him all tightly into one of his bigger hoodies and following also into a thick jacket, wrapping a warm scarf around his neck, pulled a cap over his head and helped him into some cloves.

“If you will behave, I will invite you for some Pizza and ice cream later, carino.” Carlos promised and he hadn’t even taken on his own jacket, when Lando was already waiting for him in his car, all excited about the promised Pizza and the ice cream already now.

And like always the Spaniard kept his promise, when after two hours of shopping the perfect suit with some fitting shirt and a bow, they ended up in one of their favourite restaurants, enjoying some delicious Pizza and a big cup of ice cream.

“Why can’t you go with me? As my companion.” Lando protested with a big pout on his lips and arms tightly crossed in front of his chest. “Lando.” The Alpha sighted, while he looked down at the younger one sitting in his gaming chair like a stubborn child. “We already had that. I’m not longer a McLaren driver any more, so I’m not invited to the party.”

“If you don’t come with me, I don’t want to go.” The little Omega muttered childish, before Carlos finally had enough of his behaviour from already the whole day long. “Lando, it’s enough! The party will start in two hours, you still have to get ready for it and you will go there, you hear me?”

By the Alpha’s sharper, louder voice, Lando flinched together and started to whimper, while he bared his neck for him, being afraid about Carlos being angry about him, that he has gone too far with his behaviour this time. But the Spaniard actually wasn’t mad at the younger one, maybe a little annoyed, but he was already sorry about getting louder and stricter the second he saw his reaction.

Carlos breathed deep through his lungs to calm down again, before he got onto his knees right in front of Lando, took his hands into his and spoke now all softly again “I’m sorry, carino. But no matter how often you will complain about it, it will nothing change about the fact that I can’t go with you tonight. But you still don’t have to get all alone there. Daniel will be with you, he will watch out for you. Just have some fun and enjoy the evening, you really deserve it after this amazing season of yours. And in just a few hours, you will be right next to my side again. You probably won’t even notice I’m gone.”

Lando still didn’t dare to look him back into his eyes, still a little cowed from the Alpha that had come to the surface, but still he dared to ask with a small voice “I’m sure I will miss you in the very first second.”

Carlos smiled up at him in affection, before he cupped his face with his warm palm and stroked with his thumb over his soft cheek “I will also miss you, carino. But we still have almost one week together.” If Lando was serious, he didn’t even want to think about that his Alpha will leave him alone for Christmas already yet. It would only make him even more heartbroken and desperate.

“Will you pick me up?” The little Omega asked all pleading with his best puppies eyes he could manage. “Of course, I will, carino. I will also bring you to the party. But now come on, it’s time to finally get finished. I will also help you, if you want.” And after Lando had nodded his head in agreement, he wrapped his arms for one more, long hug around his neck, before he finally got into the bathroom, still a little reluctant.

“You look stunning, carino.” Carlos raved, after he had brought the black bow around the younger one’s neck on its place. Lando’s cheeks blushed, like always when the Alpha complimented him and he exactly knew Carlos really meant what he had just said.

“You ready for the party?” First the younger one only shrugged unsure and still not very thrilled his shoulders, but when the Spaniard gave him that look with one of his eyebrows raised to his hairline, Lando quickly added, because he really didn’t want to annoy the Alpha a second time today “I guess so.”

“Alright. Then let’s go, Daniel is probably already waiting for you.” Lando was quiet during their drive over to the MTC, he only looked out of the window and hold onto Carlos’ hand over the centre console. He almost flinched together, when the Alpha finally stopped the car in front of the big building.

Daniel was indeed already waiting for the younger one, standing close to the entrance and waving at them. Carlos waved back at him, before he gave his whole attention to the insecure Omega sitting next to him, who only looked down at his lightly sweating hands.

“Promise me that you at least try to have some fun, carino.” Carlos whispered in compassion, while he stroked over his from the excitement reddened cheek. Understanding Lando nodded his head, but he really couldn’t promise so.

“You will pick me up at midnight?” He still wanted to know once again, like Carlos would ever forget about him. “Sure, carino. I will be here. But now you really have to go. You can’t let Daniel wait for you so long outside in the cold.”

Once again Lando nodded his head, but he kept sitting right where he was. Only after the Alpha had pulled him closer, had kissed his tremble, wished him a nice evening and eventually also lightly shoved him closer to the door, Lando finally got out of the car.

“Hey, Daniel.” The Spaniard greeted the older one, while Lando’s companion come closer to them. “Hey, Carlos. Lando, you are looking good tonight.” Daniel compliment him, after making that one whistle sound.

“Thanks.” The younger Brit whispered all nervously, but before he could jump back into the car again, Daniel offered him his arms and said “Are you ready to go? The party will start in less than five minutes and I really don’t want to come late on my first day here.”

Still hesitantly, Lando finally took the offered arm and together they made their way towards the entrance. “Have fun, the two of you.” The Omega could hear Carlos calling after them and with pleading eyes he looked back over his shoulder to him, but Carlos had already started the car again and rolled down the road.

If Lando was serious, the party really wasn’t that bad like he had expected it to be. Even when it had still felt very strange to see Daniel and not Carlos inside the MTC, to see him right next to the Spaniard’s mechanics and also other team members, but Lando slowly but sure got used to. Actually he didn’t even have another choice. He just had to, if he wanted or not.

The food was amazing and also the cocktails they served were pretty delicious, also the music was better than he had expected it to be and maybe, maybe Lando had a little fun, while talking to his team and also fooling around with them like usual.

But still he missed his Alpha, especially when Daniel and he had to get up on the stages and their bosses welcomed to Aussie now official into their team. Charlotte had probably got his state in the second his eyes had dropped to the floor, when she pulled him into her side and told him to not be sad tonight.

And even when Lando had also fun after their appearance on the stage, he still checked the time pretty often. Half past then, in less than two hours he will be right back to his Alpha’s side, all cuddled up in their warm, comfortable bed. He really couldn’t wait for it already now, but the little Omega had also noticed that time did pass faster, while he was having fun, so he tried to keep on enjoying the party.

Lando had been with Daniel, Charlotte, Henrik and Helen, when the music suddenly changed into some slower one and the girls began to plead them to go dancing. The little Omega was a horrible dancer and also tried to convince them so, but they didn’t give up.

“No, I really can’t dance. We would only embarrass ourselves. Take Daniel or Henrik, if you don’t want that someone steps on your feet.” Lando tried to tell them with a wildly shaking head and extravagant hand movements, which caused the four of them to giggle. Or maybe they were giggling about something else. Something behind his back..

“Wouldn't you go dancing with me either?” A way too familiar, Spanish accent came to his ears and only when Lando had finally turned around in surprise, he really believed it, when he saw it with his own eyes, who was coming his way.

“Carlos!” Lando came running into his direction and just wanted to jump up into his arms, when he got it that he probably shouldn’t do so with the fancy clothes he was wearing and also the Spaniard did wear a pretty suit and looked very handsome in general, like always.

“What.. what are you doing here?” Lando asked still all confused, while he heard Daniel, Charlotte, Henrik and Helen giggle behind his back about his overjoyed reaction. “Maybe I have lied a little to you, carino. Maybe I have got an invitation. But I wasn’t allowed to say anything, it was a surprise.”

“I’m so happy you are here.” All his worries and nervousness from the last few days was completely forgotten at that moment, he also wasn’t mad at Carlos for not telling him, he was just so happy to have him right back to his side.

“I know, carino. I’m also happy to be here and if you shouldn’t already have it, we now have some fun, okay?” Wildly agreeing Lando nodded his head, while he looked up at his Alpha with big, glistening eyes. “Come on, carino. Let us all go dancing.” Carlos said to the younger one but also to his friend’s in the background, after he had kissed the top of Lando’s head and had taken his hand into his.

They spent the next hour all together on the dance floor, having a lot of fun there together and when the music became slower again, Carlos just reached for the Omega’s small hand to prevent him from fleeing from the dance floor and pulling him closer against his chest.

Latest when the Alpha rested his palm on his waist, his cheeks began to blush once again, but even when he was still also embarrassed about dancing, he didn’t even think about running away any more, not as long as Carlos was holding him like that and they slowly moved to the music.

The Spaniard gently nosed his hair, while telling him how proud he was about him and how good-looking he was tonight. Lando cooed in response, letting the love and affection wash over him, before he whispered “Soy lago.”

He could hear Carlos smiling next to his ear, before he kissed his tremble and breathed against there to cause goose bumps everywhere “Soy lago, carino. Thank you for this dance.”

Lando also didn’t complain about, when they didn’t drive home at midnight. As long as Carlos was next to his side, he was willing to stay here forever. After spending hours on the dance floor, drinking cocktails together with their friends, fooling around like in the good old times and having a lot of fun and laugher, Lando fell all exhausted into his bed at five in the morning.

The last thing he could remember was Carlos crawling under the blanket right next to him, before he placed the warm duvet over their exhausted bodies and pulled him closer into his side. It had been a worthy farewell for Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really so looking forward to finally write down my thoughts and ideas for this chapter down - I think it has never been so easy for me to write 5.3k words in such a short time 😅
> 
> I hope you also enjoyed it as much as I did while writting it 😊
> 
> Soy lago ✌🏼❤️


End file.
